UNCLOAKED (GoT jonerys story)
by FourTrisHEA
Summary: UNCLOAKED is a continuation of story, The Cloak.We will get to see what surprises are in store for our favorite couple. This story will have romance, angst and smut. I will say this upfront - - I always promise a happy ending! I am not a GoT expert, this fic is emotion centered and written for fun. *I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, GRRM*
1. Chapter 1: Yes, Tonight!

**Rating:** Mature

 **Summary:** ** _UNCLOAKED_** is a continuation of the six chapter story, **_The Cloak_**. It is recommended you read the **_The Cloak_** before this one. **_UNCLOAKED_** will begin right where **_The Cloak_** left off. We will get to see what surprises are in store for our favorite couple. This story will have romance, angst and smut. I will say this upfront - - I always promise a happy ending!

I am not a GoT expert, this is not a story about plot points or trying to stay perfectly true to character. This fic is emotion centered and written for fun. I hope you enjoy!

 _**I have no rights to these characters, all belong to HBO and Author, George R.R. Martin*_ *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to all of the encouragement I received from some wonderful readers of **_The Cloak_** I decided to continue the story for the Jon and Dany. As of now this short story is outlined at 5 Chapters. I am always dedicated to completing my stories, and I also aim for a reasonable amount of time between chapters. That said - because of two JONERYS WEEK events on Tumblr, I already know that this story will have a longer time between updates. I just want to set expectations up front.

 **CHAPTER I: Yes, Tonight!**

 **^^Middle of the night^^**

Jon and Dany exchange concerned looks as Sam frantically rummages through his chests in search of more books. Thankfully the room which Sansa gave Sam's family has a small study that is separated from the slumbering chamber as Gilly and little Sam are still sound asleep in the back room.

The moment Jon asked Sam if he would perform the marriage ceremony the energy in the room became frantic. After Sam said a quick yes he then began desperately searching for materials he needed to research what had to be done.

"I am so honored you asked me, Jon. I mean…I never imagined us, since our days as brothers of the Night's Watch, in a position like this. I am so honored to perform your wedding ceremony. Jon Snow, getting married! And to be getting married to the queen of dragons. I am so relieved that you both were able to put the familial bond issue behind you, I mean, I assume you have put it behind you…" Sam's voice trails off nervously, looking up at the pair for the first time since he began his search of books. "I mean, I assume since you are getting married- Well, I mean…I guess what I am saying…."

Jon finally starts chuckling, to which Sam releases a nervous breath. Dany smiles kindly at Jon's fumbling best friend. She can see the appeal with their friendship, their personalities complement each other well.

"Yes, Daenerys and I are very happy and at peace with all of it. We know we want to get married. Thank you, Sam. It means a lot to me that you will be the one performing the ceremony," Jon smiles kindly, his eyes gleaming. Jon slips his hand into Dany's and squeezes it lovingly.

Clearing her throat before speaking, "Sam, could you meet us the small study in the far east wing? I would guess in…." Dany turns to Jon for his thoughts. Now that Sam is on board and has assured them that he is able and willing to perform a binding marriage ceremony they must gather the guests for their small-secret wedding.

"Let's say thirty minutes from now," Jon says calmly.

"What? I know I have a lot to research…but why would you want to watch me read?" Sam asks genuinely confused.

Jon and Dany share a look before turning to Sam.

"Sam, we want to get married as soon as possible…as in tonight. We would do it right now, except we need a little bit of time to gather the rest of the guests," Jon says matter-of-factly. Trying to ignore the look of shock and disbelief on Sam's face.

"Tonight? But I need to read the books about the ceremony, I have all of this research to do. I haven't even _found_ all of the books that I need to read. I am going to marry the King of the North and the Dragon Que-" Sam stutters, his anxiety rising as each moment passes.

"Yes, tonight! Breathe Sam, just breathe. This is happening and this is happening now," Jon says calmly. "Thirty minutes, we will see you in the study."

Jon smiles at his best friend one last time as he quietly pulls Dany into the hallway. As soon as the door to Sam's chamber closes behind them the couple joins for a hug, the safety of being the middle of the night making them feel bold again.

Dany giggles as Jon suggestively pulls his cloak around her petite figure. Pressing his lips firmly to Dany's mouth he feels her smile before she relaxes in his arms and leans into his body. Although he knows they shouldn't be taking the time to do this, his body responds right away.

While they just spent the last couple of hours making love, he longs to take her again. A sense of excitement settles over Jon, knowing that the next time he and Dany make love they will be married.

"What are you thinking about, Jon Snow?" Dany whispers in between kisses. Her beautiful violet eyes staring curiously into his.

Jon smirks, loving the way her eyes twinkle with excitement. "Us, and how ready I am to marry you."

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say that. A secret wedding in the middle of the night is very exciting," Dany says carefully, pushing her excitement and nervousness aside.

"As will be the consummation of our secret marriage," Jon teases, gods how wants to push her up against the stone-wall again and make her cry out for him. Knowing he needs to control his urges he releases Dany and takes a step back. They begin walking side by side away from Sam's chambers.

"Promises, promises, my soon to be husband," Dany smirks with laughter as she ducks out of Jon's reach the moment the words leave her mouth.

But Jon isn't taking that crack laying down. He is quicker the next time, making Dany think he is going to reach to the left and then catching her roughly in his arms as she rushes to the right as he predicted.

"What were you saying, love?" Jon asks while running his hands up and down Dany's sides, beneath her cloak. Stopping to give her hips special attention before leaning down to ardently kiss her neck.

With her eyes closed, Dany's lips fall open to allow for her small pants as the man she loves showers her with affection. Jon smirks at her loss of words as his hand moves to caress her breasts, his lips moving lower to kiss and lick her cleavage.

Gods, the things he plans to do to his _wife_ as soon as they make it back to their room. Jon's fingers begin playing with the back-laces of her dress, if he can just loosen her dress a little his mouth will be able to kiss her breasts without fabric as a barrier.

"Jon," Dany murmurs carefully as his fingers continue to fumble with the back of her dress. She knows that this time she will wantonly beg him to fuck her in the middle of this hallway if he continues. They need to stop, right away.

"Hmmm," Jon mumbles as he plants open kisses to her nipples over the fabric of her dress. Feeling their pointy peeks causing him to groan again as he loses focus on whatever Dany was saying before.

"Jon, we need to stop!" Dany sighs, this time pushing Jon away. She frowns at the sad face he makes, he was just getting warmed up.

"Dany, it's our wedding night….day? Anyways, it's our day, so we can do _anything_ we want. And what I want is for you to- -"

"Jon!" Dany scolds with amusement in her voice. "We told Sam to meet us in thirty minutes…do you want him to step out of his chambers and see you taking me against the wall?" Dany makes it a point to nod towards the door they just walked out of, Sam would immediately see them when he comes out.

Jon sighs, feeling defeated. He knows she is right.

"Okay, okay… I concede on this one. We do need to hurry," Jon sighs while working out the most efficient way to gather their guests. Time is of the essence. "Arya's chambers are actually a few doors down, why don't you quickly get her while I handle Sansa. I'll then get Davos while you go back towards your room where all of your wedding guests whose rooms are right by the study where Sam will meet us?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to tell Sansa? We can quickly tell Arya and then-" Dany starts to say.

"No way, it will be much better if Sansa hears about this wedding from me. I will have to handle Sansa alone," Jon mutters quickly before noticing the scowl that appears on Dany's face.

"Dany, that came out wrong," he assures her. "Sansa just worries about the political aspects of the North, it is not personal."

"And you? Do you worry about the politics of this?" Dany questions.

"No. I want to marry you, and I don't care about anything else. I have Sansa, and you have Tyrion – between the two of them, they can worry enough for the both of us," Jon jokes, hoping to calm his beautiful bride. "Besides, Sansa's chambers are in the front of the castle and I don't want anyone to recognize you. Come on, I'll walk you to Arya's room," Jon smiles, relieved that Dany seems more relaxed after his explanation. The last thing Jon wants is for there to be any personal tension between his wife and family.

"You're right, we are running out of time. You need to hurry and get Sansa and Davos since their chambers are so far from the meeting room. I can tell Arya, I know she is going to be thrilled," Dany smiles while remembering how hard Arya pushed her, a complete stranger and a queen, to reconcile with Jon.

Pulling her into his arms one last time Jon smiles before kissing her softly. Dany sliding her graceful fingers into the curls resting on the back of his neck, gives them a little tug before smiling into their kiss. Jon doesn't feel like teasing, his mouth pressing firmly, his tongue demanding access to her mouth. Suddenly their kisses become passionate, both enjoying the closeness of their bodies insistently joining together.

Breaking after a moment, the couple smile at one another. Both very excited for their secret wedding and what it will mean to them. They are in love, and although danger is around the corner…for now that will live as husband and wife.

Standing outside of Arya's door, Dany takes a moment to admire Jon as he walks down the hall in search of Sansa and Davos. Smiling to herself Dany Finally knocks on the chamber door, hearing Arya call out 'Yes, come in!" Dany opens the door to walk in.

What she was not expecting to see was Jon's unmarried little sister in bed with Gendry! Gasping loudly, "Arya!" Dany is completely stunned.

"Dany, is everything okay?" Jon calls out from down the hall as Dany pokes her head out to see him turning back to check on her.

Dany's eyes widen as a naked Arya is now standing in front of her and grasping her wrist tightly, "Tell my brother all is fine!"

Dany waves Jon off and enters Arya's room, the door closing behind her as Arya slams it shut. The fireplace lighting the room, Dany observes Gendry pulling the covers to his chin, he looks absolutely mortified. The situation is awkward for all three of them.

 _Gendry just arrived to Winterfell…did I just interrupt their first time? Oh God, when I heard the 'Yes!' from Arya I had assumed she meant to enter her room. Well…at least she seemed to really be enjoying her first time._

"Your grace, you mustn't tell Jon about _this!_ Especially if he find out in this manner…I don't think he will handle it well," Arya sighs worriedly, interrupting Dany's thoughts as she frantically throws clothes back on, not even caring that Dany can see her naked form. Arya's mind racing, not believing this actually happened.

 _What terrible luck, but I know Jon will look at Gendry deflowering his 'never been married' youngest sister much differently then what may have happened between himself and Daenerys. Dany is a queen, Jon a king and Dany was obviously not a virgin having been married to a Dothraki Khal before. Jon will be furious! He will even tell Sansa...I'd never hear the end of it. I can just imagine her face._

"No, Jon would not handle finding out _this way_ well! Can you imagine if he had been the one knocking on your door?" Dany mumbles, still shocked at what she actually saw upon entering the room. Living among the Dothraki, Dany has seen plenty of naked skin in action over the years. But seeing Jon's little sister, who he described for hours as a young little girl he adores, is another thing.

"Well, maybe _Jon_ would have waited for me to open my private chamber before storming in!" Arya says, her cheeks reddening remembering exactly what Gendry was doing with his mouth when the queen entered.

"I heard you scream "Yes! Come in!' – so I opened the door," Dany hisses in her defense, noticing that Gendry has now pulled the covers completely over his face.

Arya is suddenly speechless and embarrassed, realizing Daenerys misheard her letting Gendry how close she was to coming. "Well, I can see how they sound alike. But I was actually saying-"

"Seven hells, Arya, enough! Ladies could you avert your eyes so that I can leave?" Gendry calls out from under the covers.

Dany and Arya lock eyes and then burst out laughing.

"I can't stay long, so just stay where you are, Gendry. Arya, Jon and I hope you can attend…our secret wedding, that is going to happen right now," Dany smiles as Arya's eyes widen.

"Secret what? And when?!" Arya laughs, already understanding but also amazed that Jon was able to not only get Daenerys to forgive him, but marry him on the spot! Who knew her brother had such skills.

"Yes, tonight!" Dany says with a smile, as Arya finishes getting ready. Turning towards the bed, "Well Gendry, you would be welcome to attend but I am not sure how Arya would explain that to Jon."

"I'm good here, but thanks. And congratulations, your grace!" Gendry's muffled voice calls out from underneath the covers.

As the women walk silently through the hall, Arya's mind is racing. She needs to convince the queen to not say anything before they reach the back wing of the castle.

"Your grace, will you keep this secret?" she asks pointedly.

Daenerys has been agonizing over this, she needs to be honest with Arya…as well as her husband.

"Arya, I don't want to enter my marriage to your brother with a lie between us. But I also think this will very much upset him, to the point there may not be a wedding because he will choose to hunt down Gendry instead of the ceremony," Dany sighs. "So I have decided I will not tell Jon tonight, _but you need to tell Jon as soon as possible."_

Arya almost cries tears of joy, knowing that both she and Gendry can talk to Jon tomorrow and make him understand that they are in love and want to get married. "Thank you, Daenerys! Gendry and I, we love each other. This is not a casual thing…"

"I am glad to hear it. I also have to be clear, although unlikely, if Jon were to point blank ask me, I will not lie to him," Dany says firmly. "So think about telling him soon. Please, don't leave him in the dark."

"Fair enough," Arya smiles, relieved that Jon won't be hearing any embarrassing details from his soon to be wife. "Besides, I think you owe me, your grace."

"Is that so?" Dany smiles, already knowing that Arya means all of her meddling. "I suppose I can admit, had you not just spoken to me about Jon and his true feelings for me mere seconds before seeing that tramp saunter out of his study I may have reacted differently."

"Differently, as in a slap down fight with a naked woman in the middle of the hallway?" Arya jokes wickedly.

Dany chuckles as the ladies enter the secret stairwell that leads up to her floor. The queen unable to push away the memory of her and Jon just a few hours ago.

 **++o+ Flashback +o++**

 _"_ _Oh, gods Dany. That feels so good," Jon croons in her ear as she works his dick with her hand. "I want you, and now."_

 _Dany pushes past Jon, looking over her shoulder she smiles coyly at him as she sits on the stairs and faces him. Jon gets the message and kneels on the step below her, hovering over her he begins pushing up the skirt of her dress as she immediately pulls his pants down past his scrumptious arse that she loves to squeeze. Throwing his cloak off he bunches it on the steps behind her back and head, he doesn't want her getting hurt once he begins pounding into her._

 _Dany spreads her legs and pulling him closer to her. The smile at each other, both knowing what the other wants. As Jon rubs the tip of his cock along her wet slit Dany whimpers with anticipation as she leans back on the stairs, resting her arms behind her._

 _Just when Dany expects Jon to plunge into her, he bends down and throws one of her legs over his shoulders as he places his mouth on her hot sex. Dany gasps in surprise as her beloved begins kissing and licking her, his tongue teasing and loving her bundle of nerves as her hips buck frantically. She doesn't even care that the stones steps are digging into her back through Jon's cloak. All she can think about is the sensations he is giving her between her legs._

 _Dany cries out loudly as she comes again, before she comes down from her high he makes his next move. Jon positions himself on the step that lines his cock up with her sweet pussy. Sliding his cock into her with a swift stroke and then placing his palms on the stairs for support. He starts slow and steady as her pants and small moans encourage him to make love to her._

 **++o+ Flashback End +o++**

Daenerys feels her cheeks redden, she is relieved that Arya can't read her mind. There is still so much to be done before the secret wedding can happen tonight. Dany decides to push the image and the knowledge of Arya and Gendry from her mind for the moment.

Tonight she wants to concentrate on her and Jon Snow, she can't wait to become his wife.

Consequences be damned!

 **++o+ Chapter End +o++**


	2. Chapter 2: Tell Me

**Title: UNCLOAKED**

 **Chapter Summary:** The wedding preparations proceed as difficult conversations are had.

 **CHAPTER 2: Tell Me**

It's decided that Arya will accompany Daenerys as she wakes her advisors so that they can attending the wedding. Arya will feel better if she can keep the queen in her sights until Jon is back with the others. Arya wonders if Bran will attend, also hoping he doesn't have another bomb to drop on the pair.

Arya can barely contain her amusement as Tyrion has to leave them waiting in the hallway for a significant amount of time while his Winter Town whore has to get dressed before leaving his chambers. The ladies joke that they are both thankful they didn't accidentally walk in to catch them in the act.

As the middle aged woman happily slips out of Tyrion's room she offers to come back later, having been tipped very generously she would like to see him again. The woman politely averts her eyes when seeing the dragon queen and a lady of Winterfell waiting in the hall. Also while waiting, Dany had knocked on Jorah, Varys and then Missandei's Door and asked them to meet her in the study by their rooms.

Walking with Tyrion and Arya, Dany goes over her announcement in her head. She expects that Jon and the others will be arriving soon. She would like to tell those close to her before the others arrive.

"Since Arya Stark is calmly walking with us, I believe it is safe to assume you haven't fed Jon Snow to your dragons after he caught up to you earlier this evening. Correct?" Tyrion asks in a joking manner.

"Dearest Tyrion, how much wine did your lady friend pour down your throat? I need you sober for the next couple of hours," Dany mocks back at her hand. "All will be disclosed once the others join us. Patience please."

Tyrion holds the door open for the queen and Arya, they are the first to arrive. The others filter in quickly, nervous glances are exchanged among those that do not know what is happening. The last time they saw Daenerys she looked distraught as she raced down the hall, away from Jon Snow and that beautiful Northerner that was practically naked while leaving his study.

"Please sit down, I have something I would like to share with you," Dany says steadily as seats are quickly taken. "Jon Snow and I have reconciled, and we have decided to get married. In fact, we will be getting married right now. Samwell Tarly will be performing the ceremony shortly."

Tyrion and Varys are shocked, with Tyrion being the first to speak. Although he is not at all surprised to hear that the king and queen had reconciled, he was not expecting a secret marriage in the middle of the night. Upon seeing the resolve on Daenerys's face, Tyrion nods his head with acceptance. He is nowhere near sober enough to challenge the queen's decision.

Missandei is very happy for Dany, she smiles shyly before approaching and giving her a warm hug in congratulations. She had been silently rooting for King Snow and Daenerys from almost the moment she saw them meet at Dragonstone.

It was Jorah's sudden eruption that suddenly hushed the entire room into silence.

"Forgive me for asking the obvious, your grace. Why are you rushing to marry Jon Snow?" Jorah practically yells, he is visibly upset. "Why would you hurry to marry him after what we all just saw between him and Lady Karstark this very evening?"

Daenerys's eyes narrow, Tyrion and Varys look nervous at the gall of Jorah's outburst. Arya is not pleased but watches cautiously as the queen addresses her advisor, who is obviously in love with her. Arya is sure Jon must see it too.

"Jorah, I hope that you are still in a position to trust my judgement," Dany pauses as Jorah nods to say yes. "I trust Jon Snow, and I believe him when he tells me that nothing happened between him and that… _woman_. And finally, all I can say to you now…if you cannot be happy for me, then I understand if you do not attend the wedding. There will be no hard feelings on my part."

Jorah inhales sharply, realizing how brazenly he spoke against the man Daenerys will marry, the man she loves. Jorah loves the young queen, he has for many years. He also knows that Jon is a good man, he had already suspected that all was not as it appeared when the lady Karstark stepped out of his private study practically nude. It was just for a moment he had _selfishly_ _hoped_ that Jon had quickly moved on, so that Daenerys would be free of him.

"I apologize your grace, I hope you can forgive my harsh words. I regret saying them," Jorah says sincerely. "I would be honored to attend your wedding, if I am still welcome."

Dany smiles, relieved that this can be put behind them. She cares for Jorah, and she wants him to be there to support this. "Thank you, I would be honored to have you present."

Arya had been scowling while watching the exchange between Daenerys and Jorah, but she was pleased with how well the queen handled it.

In that moment Jon, Sam, Davos and Sansa enter the study. Closing the door behind them, Jon walks over to Daenerys to stand by her side. She smiles back shyly. Both are not comfortable showing the other affection in front of others, while also longing to embrace.

"Is the ceremony happening here or shall we try to sneak to the Weirwood tree?" Sam questions nervously. "Would we be able to get away with the walk outside and still keep this marriage a secret?"

Clearing his throat, Jon contemplates his answer before speaking. Turning to look at Dany and sliding his hand into hers. "I would like very much to get married in front of the Weirwood tree, it would mean a lot to me. Since we are already at an unoccupied part of the castle, we should be able to get there and back without being seen. Sisters, thoughts?"

Sansa and Arya agree with Jon's reasoning, which decides the course of action, the wedding will take place at the Weirwood Tree.

It is then that Sansa points out there is one huge issue that can't be ignored. Jon's shoulders stiffen, he desperately wants to marry Dany and quickly. Jon doesn't want anything to get in there way, not when they are so close.

"Dany can't get married in that dress, it is her wedding! She must wear something more elegant, this dress is so dark and gloomy!" Sansa states matter-of-factly.

Jon feels Dany relax next to him, he realizes that she may have been equally worried that there was something that could stop their plans.

Missandei quietly agrees with Sansa and reminds Daenerys that one of the queen's trunks that is in her room has dresses that most likely would work. As Sansa and Missandei stand to walk to the door, they turn to wait expectantly for the queen to join them.

Dany releases a slow sigh and turns to Jon. Suddenly everyone in the room has averted their eyes, giving them some semblance of privacy.

"You know, I don't care if you wear a plain soiled cloth wrapped around your body. All that matters to me, is us," Jon whispers in her ear before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Dany's cheeks flush with pleasure. For a brute Northerner, her future husband always knows exactly what to say to her. "Let's give Sansa this, she can pick my dress and I'll try to be back quickly. The dawn will be here shortly," Dany whispers while squeezing Jon's hand one last time.

The couple lock eyes, the intensity of their stares make it hard to part ways. Jon almost wants to invite himself along to help Dany change. But he knows the men would _never_ let him hear the end of it. Instead he kisses her one last time before letting her go.

"Arya, are you coming?" Sansa asks of her sister.

"As much fun as picking out a new dress sounds, I'll stay here with Jon!" Arya jokes as the women smile and slip out. Arya walks over to her brother, she is happy to have a few moments alone with him before he gets married.

"I want to thank you, Arya. For everything you have done in the last two days. I had no idea you were also hounding Daenerys in the same manner!" Jon teases with great affection for his little sister. Dany had told him everything Arya had said to her before seeing Lady Tila strut out of his study. "When we said goodbye as I left for The Wall, I never imagined the day would come when I would be getting love advice from my baby sister."

Arya's smile falters for a moment, the image of Gendry's face crossing her mind.

 _'_ _Baby sister'. Oh seven hells, he sees me as a little girl. I will need to tell him soon about Gendry. Ugh._

"It will serve you well to remember that I'm not a little child anymore, Jon," Arya says while anticipating what will happen when she and Gendry tell Jon the news tomorrow. "Besides, I'm very happy for you. You deserve to be loved and it's obvious she does."

Jon smiles at his little sister, at times he is still trying to reconcile the young woman she is today and the little girl he knew so well. His mind wanders to the last time he held her as a small child, before saying goodbye.

"Did you check to see if Bran would attend?" Arya asks curiously, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Clearing his throat, Jon calmly tells Arya that Bran congratulated him but then told Jon that he needed his rest and would not attend. Arya nods her head in acceptance. The siblings fall into silence, each thinking about Bran and how much he has changed.

Jorah waits for a lull in the conversation between Jon and his younger sister before interrupting. Deciding that it is the right thing for him to speak with the young king now that he is marrying Daenerys. Jorah pushes the ache in his heart aside, he needs to do what is right. He does genuinely wish Jon and Daenerys well.

"Jon, a word please," Jorah asks politely, his voice steady and face neutral. Jorah had watched Jon and Arya's conversation carefully, not once did Jon look in his direction. Which leads Jorah to believe that Arya has not told her brother about the unfavorable conversation Jorah and Daenerys had when he first found out about the wedding.

"Of course. Arya, I'll catch up with you in a little bit," Jon says before directing his attention to Daenerys's trusted and loyal advisor. Jon's sister excuses herself to sit on the couch of the study while she waits for the ladies to return.

Walking to the side of the room behind Jorah Jon notices that Sam is nervously pouring over texts as he makes his final preparations to perform the wedding. Having the fullest confidence in Sam, Jon is touched at how dedicated his friend is to making sure that his wedding goes smoothly.

"What did you want to discuss, Jorah?" Jon says calmly, striving to keep the weariness out of his voice. He knows that this marriage must be hard for the old bear. It became evident to all in the war room at Dragonstone that Jorah had thought it best for Dany to travel alone to Winterfell. What was also evident was that Jorah wanted to keep her away from him.

 _Jorah was right to want us to be apart, our time on the boat solidified our love. And I know there is no going back now. I will never love anyone the way that I love her. It is her or nothing for me._

"This will not take long, I just have something that I need to say before you marry her," Jorah begins, both men's eyes locking. "I have known her since she was a very young woman, I only want what is best for her. I hope that you will always care for her, treat her well and keep her safe."

Nodding, Jon listens quietly, waiting for Jorah to say what he really wants to say. He knows it hasn't come yet.

"To those that don't know her, she has seemed cool and collected these last two days. But I knew better, you crushed her, you hurt her terribly," Jorah states matter-of-factly as Jon cringes. Hearing it thrown in his face makes Jon feel terrible again. Although Dany has forgiven him, hells, she is even going to marry him! Jon still feels bad for hurting her so badly.

"I want to make sure you understand, I do not want to see her by hurt again. Not by you, especially since you will become her husband," Jorah finishes, an air of coldness in his voice. He is basically warning Jon not to dare hurt her _again._

"May I speak now, are you done?" Jon asks, ready to clear the air with Jorah Mormont.

"Yes, please. I want things to be settled between us," Jorah answers.

"I do feel terrible for hurting Daenerys. She and I have fully and openly discussed it all, and she forgave my momentary lapse in judgement over finding out my true heritage. Most importantly, Daenerys has not only forgiven me but she wants me by her side, as her partner in life. As much as I can control, I never want to hurt her again...but thank you for the warning," Jon says with confidence. But Jon isn't going to stop there, the air needs to be cleared. "Am I correct in believing that you are in love with Daenerys? You are in love with the woman that is going to be my wife?"

Jorah's back stiffens, he was not expecting Jon Snow to be so brazen or direct.

"I will not lie to you, as I am sure it is evident. Yes, I have loved Daenerys Targaryen for many many years. There will always be a part of me that does love her, _but_ more than anything I want her to be happy."

Jon nods with understanding, he also can't imagine not loving her. Jon knows that even if he had not convinced her to forgive him, he would have gone to his death with a broken heart.

"I recognized your feelings for her the day you and first met on that cliff in Dragonstone. I saw it on your face. I also believe she loves you very much, _as a friend_ ," Jon says compassionately, he knows that Dany has very genuine and strong feelings for Jorah. And Jon respects that. "I hope you can be happy for us, or for her at least."

Jon smiles kindly, he is hopeful that he and Jorah can become friends as well. Especially since he is so important to Dany.

"I am happy for you both. I meant what I said beyond the wall...I believe that Longclaw will serve you and your children well," Jorah finishes with a smile. He genuinely wishes the couple well.

The men shake hands before Jon walks over to assure Sam that everything will be fine. Before reaching his friend the door opens and the three women enter the study.

Sansa was right, the new dress that Daenerys is wearing is gorgeous and much more appropriate for a wedding. Jon's mouth falls open at seeing his beautiful bride. The dress is form fitting, gorgeous white in color and covered in lace. Her beautiful pale skin and silver hair make her look like an angel.

"Daenerys, I have no words. You look amazing," Jon says softly as he steps closer to Dany. He heart is racing a mile a minute, he loves her so much.

"Um, thank you," Dany mumbles, not meeting Jon's eyes. She quietly moves away from him, walking to the window to look outside. The color of the sky has begun to change, the sun will begin to rise shortly.

Jon frowns, her reaction was not what he expected after giving her a compliment. For a moment he worries he mispoke, or somehow offended her. Watching her at the window, her arms wrapped around herself, she suddenly looks very sad and tense.

As Sansa and Arya go over the best path in and out of the Godswood Jon approaches Daenerys once again. Sansa and Davos want to rearrange some of the guards to clear their path. Sansa and Davos will do a quick walkthrough first in order to make sure the coast is clear.

"Hey, is everything okay? You seem a little…off?" Jon asks quietly, feeling the tension radiate off of her.

"Yes, I am fine," Dany forces a small smile. Jon notes the smile does not reach her eyes.

"Excuse me, but as much fun as this it…the whole not sleeping thing…can we get this going?" Tyrion asks the group, interrupting Jon and Dany's moment. Tyrion is grumpy because he is already missing his time with the lovely woman of the North that had been warming his bed.

Before Jon can ask her again, Daenerys moves to sit next to Missandei on couch, waiting as the final preperations are made. Her face is emotionless and cold. It is as if the mask from the previous day was back on her face.

"Jon," Arya whispers into Jon's ear. "Something seems to be wrong with Daenerys. I asked Sansa if anything happened while picking out her new dress, and she said no."

"I see it too, I asked her…she told me she was fine," Jon shares, his heart starting to feel heavy. He is concerned she is starting to have second thoughts.

"We have some time, you need to talk to her. Really talk to her," Arya encourages her brother to find out what is wrong.

Nodding, Jon walks over to Dany and extends his hand. He sees the way her eyes flash a look of apprehension at his request. Slipping her hand in his, Jon announces that he and the queen are going to take a moment alone while Sansa and Davos do the walkthrough.

As Jon ushers Dany into her personal chambers, so they can speak privately. He can feel the hurricane of emotions radiating over her. She seems so tense and suddenly detached, and he has no idea why.

Closing the door behind them he notices that Dany is standing tall, but nervously wringing her hands. She is completely on edge, leaving Jon at a loss. Jon doesn't know what or even if something has happened.

"Please don't tell me you are _fine._ I can see that you are not. Talk to me, I love you. Tell me! What is going through your mind?" Jon pleads. A feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

Dany turns to face him, tears wetting her eyes. Dany's voice cracking as she finally answers him. "Jon…I am not sure we should do this. I don't think we should get married tonight. Or at all."

 **++o+ Chapter End +o++**


	3. Chapter 3: The Targaryen Line

**Chapter Summary:** Dany has a lot of explaining to do. Will they be able to move past their issues in time for there to be a wedding?

 **CHAPTER 3:** **The Targaryen Line**

 _"_ _Please don't tell me you are_ fine _. I can see that you are not. Talk to me, I love you. Tell me! What is going through your mind?" Jon pleads. A feeling of dread settling in his stomach._

 _Dany turns to face him, tears wetting her eyes. Dany's voice cracking as she finally answers him. "Jon…I am not sure we should do this. I don't think we should get married tonight. Or at all."_

A heated scoff slips past Jon's lips, her words replaying in his ears. He knew she was upset, he knew something was off…but he was not expecting her to say she didn't want to marry him… especially not ever. Jon takes a step back from her, the hurt on his face is like a knife in her heart.

"Jon, let me explain," Dany whispers, a single tear falling down her cheek. Jon frowns at her, why is she crying? She is the one stomping all over his heart.

"I think that is the very least you can do, your grace," Jon snaps coldly, he is angry and he is hurt. He loves her, and he doesn't understand how she can be saying these things to him.

There is a part of him that wants to hurt her, hurt her the way she is hurting him right now. But then there is the larger part of him that adores her, that would die for her. He wants to get on his knees and beg her not to do this to him, not to do this to _them!_

As his tone darkens, which she of course expects him to be upset and even angry, Daenerys lowers her head in shame. The pressure of what she must do is weighing down on her.

"Seven hells, Dany! Are we really doing this? Look, I apologize, I shouldn't have taken that tone with you. I love you, but I am hurt. But that is not an excuse for me to snap at you," Jon mumbles, his voice cracking. "I just don't understand how you could say we shouldn't get married."

Dany knows she needs to explain herself, she needs him to understand he has done nothing wrong. It is her, in the end it is always her. She is the one that is damaged and she won't allow him to suffer because of it.

Breathing to calm herself Daenerys goes over the words in her head before speaking. The part of her that wanted to be a coward or take the easy way out considers lying to Jon. Making up some stupid excuse about why they can't work. But she loves him too much, he deserves the truth even if she is ashamed.

"Can you tell me what happened when you left with Sansa and Missandei to change into your dress? You were so happy before you left…" Jon's voice trails off, his mind trying to solve the puzzle. "Sansa, can be very vocal and has her strong opinions…but I believe she is happy for us. She is my sister, she wants me to be happy and that is with you. If she said something that upset you…then we can talk to her, together."

Dany looks away, remembering what Sansa said. It was the kindest moment she and the Lady of Winterfell had ever shared, but it also fell on Dany's shoulders like a ton of bricks. How was Sansa to know that her words of excitement of kindness would only remind Daenerys Targaryen how damaged and unworthy she was of Jon's love?

Closing her eyes as the tears stream freely down her cheeks Dany allows Jon to pull her into his arms and hold her tightly against him. Dany fully intends to end things between them. But she is weak and selfish, so the young queen lets him comfort her, she lets him hold her close. Which is all she wants in the world. But that is not enough, and she knows it.

 **++o+ Flashback +o++**

 _Missandei had just stepped out of the room to gather new small clothes for Dany to wear under what would be her wedding dress. Lady Sansa had politely shifted her gaze elsewhere as Dany was completely nude while waiting. If was just the briefest of moments that Sansa's eyes hesitated at seeing the noticeable bite marks Jon had left on the underside of Dany's breasts and upper stomach. There are even additional teeth marks that are still fading from earlier in the week. Normally Dany would have ignored it, but she saw a look of genuine horror and disgust flitter across his sister's face as she averted her eyes._

 _Clearing her throat delicately, knowing from Jon what Sansa had suffered at the hands of her vile former husband, before starting Dany made sure Missandei had not returned._

 _"_ _Sansa, I know you are too much of a lady to ask, and I appreciate and respect that. But I need to make sure you know that Jon would never hurt me physically. Ever. The marks that we have both given the other were always welcomed and done during moments of extreme love and pleasure," Dany's voice falters, worried she is sharing too much, but she can't allow for her husband's sister to think he is some kind of evil deviant._

 _Sansa's eyes widening for just a moment, releases a small breath of relief, one she hadn't even realized she had been holding. The women share a small smile as Sansa nods with acceptance. It really is none of her business, but still, she is grateful the queen explained it to her. She appreciates her candor. In that moment, Sansa is truly thrilled that Jon is not only getting married, but also to such a strong and beautiful woman. Feeling a true sense of warmth in her heart Sansa finally laughs appreciatively, even more pleased when Dany laughs as well. The momentary tension now broken._

 _"_ _Now please, never tell Jon I told you details about what happens in our bed. Especially since he and I are not married yet!" Dany jokes._

 _"_ _Trust me, I will never ever be discussing this conversation when anyone. Let alone Jon!" Sansa smirks while examining the dress Daenerys allowed her to choose. Sansa wishes there had been time for her to make the wedding dress or at least some family crest embellishments. But nonetheless, Sansa was very pleased with the large selection of gowns the queen had available for Sansa to choose from. "Besides, I am pretty sure once you are you're pregnant with your first child, Jon will have to finally admit to his little sisters that he is actually having sex!"_

 _Dany's stomach lurches, with how quickly all has happened in the last day she had not given her shortcoming any thought at all._

I can't have children, I am stealing Jon's future. What is wrong with me!

I love him so much, I know he will never admit issue with this. But he deserves to be a father, him of all people.

 _"_ _Your grace?" Missandei is standing in front of Dany, interrupting her internal struggle. "These are very pretty and embroidered, will these small clothes suffice?"_

 _"_ _Yes, thank you Missandei," Dany mumbles as the numbness settles over her previously ecstatic heart. She isn't sure she can do this, not to the man she adores. Dany's mind suddenly moving a million different directions._

 **++o+ Flashback End +o++**

"I love you too much, Jon Snow. I can't take something away from you that is so precious," Dany whispers into his chest. Jon has to strain to hear wavering her voice. "You deserve to be a father. You are the last Targaryen that can, and a Stark by blood, you should have a wife that can give you a household full of your gorgeous children. You are the only one who can stop our house from seeing its end."

Dany meets his eyes, tears streaming down her face. It pains her to admit it, but she also knows it is true. Jon deserves to be a father, just as much as his future children deserve to have such a wonderful man to love and guide them.

Jon watches her carefully, still not responding to her admission.

"I am not worth it, I am not worth you giving up a beautiful life full of love and honor," Dany chokes out, unable to keep her voice steady. She hates her weakness, but she knows that her love for him is real. She has to do the right thing, and to her that is doing what is best for him.

"Where is this coming from?" Jon asks softly.

"When Sansa and I had a moment alone, we were getting along quite well mind you," Dany and Jon share a momentary smile. "She innocently mentioned the children we would have…"

Dany has to stop mid-sentence due to her voice cracking, she hates feeling so weak and pathetic.

Jon waits and listens patiently to Daenerys finish, both stand in silence for a few moments. Dany begins to wonder how or what they will say to their guests waiting in the study.

"Is there anything else you want to say to me? I mean, to explain why you don't want to marry me?" Jon asks softly, his voice now calm.

Daenerys's warm cheeks flushed with shame, what else could she say? She has explained to him that he deserves better, he deserves more. And as sure as she has ever been, she is sure he will get it.

"We will let the others know that we _mutually_ changed our minds. And then I think we should do back to our previous agreement. You will marry, remain King of the North, and even if you remain Jon Snow by name...your children will have Targaryen children," Dany composes herself. She feels as though she is reciting a to-do list, not planning out Jon's happy, full life...with another woman that will never be her. "It is for the best, really."

Jon listens patiently as Daenerys explains her plan to toss him right out of her life. He wants to make sure she is done before he speaks.

Jon nods his head slowly, feeling the combination of disappointment and deep despair settle over him. "Well, that sounds like a very good life plan you have laid out for me. But I want to make sure we are honest about your true motivations... _maybe I'm not the one that is worth it to you?"_ Jon finishes coldly, he is so furious with her. He can barely see straight he is so angry.

Daenerys recoils with shock and hurt. Does he not realize how hard this is for her? That she loves him, and her heart is breaking at this sacrifice. All she wants is for him to be happy and have the life he deserves.

"Jon…" Dany stammers, flabbergasted at his cold demeanor.

"What? Did you think I would fall on my knees and thank you? You say you love me," Jon spits out, his anger growing. "But in reality, it appears a life of love and marriage with _me_ is just not worth it to _you_!"

Dany's mouth falls open, her lower lip quivering. She doesn't understand what he is saying. She just explained to him why she was setting him free. She knows he deserves better than what she can offer him.

"You are so fixated with your precious royal lineage. I think that the great _Targaryen family_ not 'meeting its end' is more important to you.. _.then even me!_ " Jon shouts at her, the pain and hurt in his voice evident.

Daenerys sees that he is wounded and hears the self-doubt in Jon's voice. She sees his genuine doubt of her genuine love for him. Does he not realize that he is the most important person that has ever existed in her life?

"Jon," Dany begins, stepping closer to him as he tries to put more distance between them while moving further back. He is not only hurt, he is angry with her. "I love you, more than I have ever loved _anyone_ before. You are my _everything_ , I am not doing this because of the Targaryen line. It has been many years that I believed and accepted that my family, I mean our family, had already met its end. You know that!"

Jon stands still as the petite woman moves closer to stand in front of him again, pressing her palm to his face. Jon closes his eyes and welcomes her heartfelt touch.

"I love you, Jon Snow. Today and always," Dany whispers softly, her other arm circling around his waist as she draws herself closer to him. Even the feel of his strong body pressed against her chest makes her feel warm and safe. "I didn't try to set you free because of _a name_ , I did it because I know you deserve to father children of your own. I want that for you. I don't want to be the person to cheat you out of something so amazing."

Dany's voice falters painfully at the end. She can't deny the great pain she feels knowing that she will never bare a human child of her own. It is devastating to her.

Jon's eyes open to stare into her beautiful face, tears brimming sadly in her eyes. He believes her, he knows that she loves him just as much as he loves her. He also knows, that if roles were reversed, he would want her to have what she desires in life. He would never want her to have to sacrifice because of him. But he also knows, he still chooses her, and he does so happily.

"I choose you, I will always choose you, Daenerys with the three-dozen titles that I can't remember," the couple giggles before Jon gets serious again. "The only question now is if you believe me or not when I promise you that I don't care about children. What I care about us and our love, our life that I am so desperate to fight for. I want you as my wife, and I want it right now. Do you choose me as well?"

"Jon, please forgive me!" Dany cries, tears now streaming down her face. "Yes, my love. Yes, of course I choose you. I love you and I want to be your wife, and I want you as my husband, lover, and best friend. I want it all, I want all of you, Jon Snow!"

Jon huge broad smile meet's Daenerys's apprehensive look, she has just laid out all of her hopes and dreams and is anxiously waiting to hear what he has to say. She needs to hear him say the words. She needs him to forgive her and love her.

"Aye, you are my woman, I already think of you as my beautiful wife," Jon pulls her roughly against him. He is happy to have heard the declarations of her devotion to him. He loves and trusts her, they belong together. "I forgive you my love, but don't you ever try to push me away again. I don't like it!"

Relieved, Dany immediately agrees as Jon peppers quick kisses all over her face, essentially wiping away her drying tears. She has never been so happy, although hating that she made him feel as though the continuation of the Targaryen family line meant more to her then having him by her side.

Dany has a strong desire to make him feel loved, to show him how much she wants him and only him. "How long do you think it will take Sansa and Davos to complete the walkthrough?" she smirks playfully.

Jon's eyes widen as he recognizes the look of lust and desire on his lover's beautiful face. "Well, not long enough for me to make love to you properly, unfortunately."

"I figured that, but for now I want to make certain that you feel loved. This won't take long," Dany teases as she brings Jon's rough large hands to press against her breasts through her wedding dress. Jon groans instantly and begins kneading her full breasts. The fullness of her tits always making him very horny. The wedding dress is a thin white material, with a lace overlay, Jon curses under his breath when he feels Dany's teats harden under his palms and fingers. His mouth longs to kiss and bite them, but he knows they don't have a lot of time.

Suddenly Dany is loosening the back of her dress and sliding the top down her shoulders to fall just below her bosom. Jon's hands eager to stroke her bare tits, feeling their warmth under his hands feels incredible. His cock is painfully straining against his pants. He wants so badly to throw her on the bed and rip their clothes of before pounding into her, but he has made a promise to himself and has been fantasizing over it the last several hours.

"Daenerys, we can't. Not yet at least," Jon groans as he leans own to suckle her hardened nipple into his mouth. Dany whimpers as his teeth teasingly glide against her sensitive skin. Jon releases her teat with a loud pop before speaking. "I want you to be my _wife_ the next time my cock slides into your sweet core. I want to be your husband the next time that I take you. I have been thinking about it since the moment you agreed to marry me."

Dany groans with desire she can't wait to be his wife and submit to him. She is going to let him fuck her in any way that he wants tonight. But she also remembers her mission, she had just hurt him and although they have made up, she wants him to understand the depths of her love for him.

"I like that plan, so for right now I just want you to enjoy _this,_ brace yourself, my love," Dany says mysteriously as she guides Jon to lean against the front bed frame while lowering to her knees in front of him. She pulls the top of her dress a little lower as she begins touching her exposed breasts while Jon watches her hungrily.

"Seven hells, Daenerys. If your plan is to make me wild with lust…it is working, woman!" he hisses, his eyes unable to stop watching as she touches herself. Her nipples are the hardest he has ever seen them, calling to him, teasing him.

Dany undoes his breeches quickly, she has become quite the expert at freeing his cock after several weeks of getting him naked for their mutual pleasure. Jon groans and whimpers, not knowing what she has planned.

With his cock freed and Dany's hand wrapped around it, she leans close to him. His thick, hard shaft suddenly in the crevice of her full breasts and she uses both hands to squeezes her tits together to tightly engulf him. Jon's mouth drops in complete shock as Dany smiles wickedly at him, moving her body up and down while the friction of her sweet tits pleasure his hard dick.

Jon's eyes are almost unable to process his beautiful bride on her knees in front of him, touching and moaning herself and she brings him pleasure.

"Fuck, Dany. Fuck. I don't know, this…" Jon cries out loudly as Dany looks down to hastily lick the head of his dick as it pushes up between her tits. "Dany, gods I am so close. _You have to stop!"_

Dany increases the pressure around him and her pace. The sound of his balls slapping the underside of her tits is enough to make him crazed. He is slowly going insane. "Why would I stop, I want you to come all over me. I am yours, soon to be husband," Dany teases, seeing the look on his face as he breathes raggedly. He is about to lose it.

"Sansa is going to fuckin kill me for getting my seed all over your wedding dress!" Jon cries as Dany works his dick just like he needs her to.

Dany's eyes widen for a moment, the thought not occurring to her before. But she doesn't stop pleasuring him. Biting her lip wickedly she keeps moving before lowering her mouth to flicker her tongue against his soft velvety head again. Her eyes challenging him to let go.

"Seven bloody hells, Dany!" Jon screams as his orgasm dominates his rigid body. He is unable to turn away as his seed spurts out and all over Dany's beautiful breasts and cleavage area. Some even going as high to land on her delicate neck. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jon curses loudly as the site of his seed all over the queen makes him want to scream loud enough to wake all of Winterfell.

Dany sighs happily, she is so pleased with herself. Nothing brings her greater joy them pleasing Jon Snow and showing him how much she loves him. Feeling desired by the right man is a feeling that she never wants to lose.

The couple smile shyly at each other as Jon carefully helps Daenerys to her feet. He quickly pours fresh water into a basin and carefully cleans his essence off of her creamy skin. As he wipes her nipples gently he can't resist the urge to take one in his mouth while stroking the other with the wet tow. Dany croons as her showers her with affection, he makes her feel amazing.

"Dany, what about you? Let me kiss you. I want to taste your wetness on my lips," Jon says darkly while trying to pull the bottom of her dress up. He wants to fuck her with his mouth, just how he knows she loves.

The queen quickly stops him. "My king, there just isn't time. I want you to know, I am so wet and ready for you, let's quickly get married and then we will immediately return here so that you can make love to _your wife_ on that bed," Daenerys nods towards the large bed before she croons in his ear while pushing the skirt of her dress back down to the floor. "I can't wait to return to this room after we are married."

Jon nods darkly, he makes a mental note to tell Sam to hurry the hell up when he performs the ceremony.

As Dany situates the top of her dress the couple notice that Jon's seed did indeed get on her dress. Dany burst into peals of laughter at seeing the look of absolute horror on Jon's face.

"Laugh away, you know Sansa will not strike you! Seven hells, may the gods be good and not let her notice. I don't even know what I will say… This is not funny, Dany!" Jon hisses, his face a bright red. He is rigorously trying to remove the stain from the dress as Dany laughs at him.

Dany just laughs and assures Jon that she is sure no one will notice the slight discoloration.

Jon kisses his bride one last time before they return to the study. He hopes that they were able to beat Sansa and Davos back, although he doubts it.

He can't wait to make Daenerys Targaryen his wife.

 **++o+ Chapter End +o++**

 ** _Authors note_** ** _:_** _I felt motivated to write Chapter 3 as the last chapter ended on such a mean cliffhanger. This story will be completed, but I am now going to shift gears to Jonerys week. I have outlined my first contribution for the Valentine's event - I am submitting a one-shot for Day 1 (2/14) under the prompt_ _Dark Jon or Dark Dany_ _. I will post here as well - please look for it, I am really excited about this one._

 _Thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. :)_


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Wedding

**Chapter 4: The Secret Wedding**

 **Author's Note:** I had so much fun with the JONERYS VALENTINES prompts that week…and I didn't think I would make it..but I did! I posted 7 for 7! Check out these jonerys works, I love them all. Also, there are so many beautiful works (fics, art, collections of images) that were shared. Just search _ **#jonerysvalentines**_ on Tumblr.

Day 1 - - Feb. 14: Dark!Jon or Dark!Dany (Money Well Spent)

Day 2 - - Feb 15: Fairy tales (The Big Bad Wolf)

Day 3 - - Feb. 16: Oh, No! We're Forced to Share this Bed! (One Bed, Two People)

Day 4 - - Feb. 17: Public Sex (Dust of Snow)

Day 5 - - Feb. 18: Pregnant Dany (Insatiable and Pregnant)

Day 6 - - Feb. 19: Forbidden Love (Not Good Enough)

Day 7 - - Feb. 20: FREE CHOICE (Money Can't Buy Me Love)

 **Chapter Summary:** Jon and Daenerys unite as husband and wife…in more ways than one. This chapter is fluff and smut. Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 4: The Secret Wedding**

Walking quietly through the halls of Winterfell, the small party stops to ensure the change of guards Sansa and Davos orchestrated is still in place. With Sansa at the front of the group she glides with a sense of purpose as she leads Jon and a few members of their wedding party with ease. Jon would think she wasn't nervous, if he hadn't noticed that her hands are trembling anxiously.

Sansa is very happy that her brother has found love and is getting married, but she is well aware that the Northerners will not be thrilled about this secret union. Even worse than Jon having bent the knee, will be the assumption that he was foolishly seduced into doing so.

Sansa has spent the last few months listening to the gripes and grumbles of the Northern lords. They have proven themselves to be very fickle when it comes to the leadership of their King and now even more so with the Dragon Queen present. She is concerned how they will perceive this union, especially as it will have been a secret.

As Jon trudges through the halls he begins to question his insistence in marrying at the Weirwood tree. He would be just as married to his queen had the ceremony taken place in the study by Daenerys's chambers. They probably would have been married already instead of sneaking through the halls of Winterfell.

Deciding to make the secret walk in two waves, to avoid larger problems that would occur at both Jon and Dany being caught together sneaking through Winterfell and towards the Godswood. It would be too much to explain, so they split their party in two. Jon despised the idea of leaving Daenerys behind but in the end was convinced it was necessary. Walking with Jon is Sansa, Davos, Sam, and Missandei. Jon insisted that Arya stay behind and stay by Dany's side at all times.

Words were not needed as Jon asked his youngest sister to stay with the queen. Her face expressed that she understood, she would kill anyone that tried to harm his bride.

As soon as Jon's small group arrived to the Weirwood tree, Davos retreated in order to meet up with Dany and the others for their walk. In addition to Dany and Arya, Jorah, Tyrion and Grey Worm were in the second group.

Standing in front of the Weirwood tree Jon faces Sam, purposely looking away from the direction in which Daenerys will be coming from. Feeling nervous, he wants to concentrate on his friend for a moment. The dawn is approaching, the sun will be rising soon enough. Jon finally smiles, he hopes that the soft glow of the rising sun will smile upon the exchange of their vows.

Sam is anxiously reviewing his notes, he seems more nervous than the groom is. Jon smiles at his closest friend, happy that Sam will be the one to perform the ceremony. Sam frowns suddenly, he seems to be lost in deep thought.

"Sam, are you ready? You seem distracted," Jon says quietly, hoping that all will go as planned.

Sam smiles broadly, although seeming a little wistful. "I was just thinking of my father, if he could see now... Performing this union I mean."

Jon stiffens, remembering that Sam had taken the news of the death of his father and brother exceptionally well. But now Jon is second guessing his choice to request Sam marry them. Maybe Jon had asked too much of his closest friend. It was Daenerys, who made the decision during battle to have Drogon enforce her stance of power, which resulted in Sam's father and brother being burned alive.

"Sam…." Jon begins.

Realization crosses Sam's face as his eyes widen. "Oh Jon, you misunderstand. I meant what I said earlier, I bare no ill will towards the queen. It is a war, and she offered them a choice. My father made his decision and my brother, who was also a grown man, then choose to follow our father to his death. After you and I spoke, I actually spoke with Tyrion in great detail about what was said and how it happened."

Sam shrugs his shoulders, the hurt evident in his features. "It was hard to hear that my father, even until the very last moment, wanted Dickon to choose live. I say that because this is the same man that threatened to have me killed in a hunt had I not given up my birthright as he demanded of me…" Sam's voice trails off. "Well, it is what it is. If anything, I struggle with the ability to feel forgiveness for my father, even in his death."

Relieved that Sam is not harboring ill will towards Daenerys, Jon can only nod. Having known Sam for many years, and knowing the man he has become now, Jon can see the maturity the years have brought him. Jon remembers the young man Sam was as he shared the story of what type of man his father had been. His father sounded despicable, even until the very end. Old man Tarly's loyalty to Cersei would have come to a head with Jon's mission at one point or another.

"It is hard to make peace, especially when they are gone," Jon admits softly, his mind straying to his father. Actually, his uncle Ned. Jon has had to put those emotions in the back of his mind as he needed to focus on the living, and the life he desires with his queen.

Jon is still not at peace with the lies that Ned surrounded him with throughout his life. Logically, Jon recognizes the inclination of his uncle to honor Lyanna's dying wish. But at some point, after Jon had repeatedly asked his father so many times about his own mother, he wishes that his uncle could have at least told him the truth. Even if he had only told Jon, and no one else.

The last time Jon saw Ned Stark was as a young man, leaving his home so that he could join the Night's Watch. Even then, Ned couldn't tell Jon the truth about his parentage.

 _Of course he could have. Ned made the choice not to._

 _But…_

 _Had I known my true lineage, then I would have known that the Dragon Queen was indeed my aunt from the first moment I saw her. My heart possibly not opening to her the way a man loves a woman._

 _Instead Daenerys is the woman I will marry, she is meant to be my wife and me her husband._

"Jon, it's time," Sansa whispers excitedly and nods her head for Jon to look behind him. Sansa's words interrupting Jon's thoughts. Arya is standing beside her, grinning. "Daenerys will be escorted in by Tyrion for the marriage ceremony and everyone else is ready to begin."

Jon steals a quick glance, all of the people him and Dany wanted to be present are standing and ready to witness their union. Smiling Jon turns to give Sansa and Arya a quick hug each.

"I'm sorry about Bran… I tried," Sansa begins. "He didn't look at all surprised this wedding was going to take place. But he insisted that he needed his rest."

Arya scowls but manages to remain quiet. Not understanding how their younger brother could miss this. How the boy he once was, would be okay with skipping the wedding of Jon to the woman he loves.

"It is okay, I am trying to come to terms with how things work for Bran now. This moment is about my joining together with Daenerys. I am just glad my sisters can be with me right now," Jon says thankfully. "Having you both here, is really important to me. So thank you."

Arya and Sansa move to take their place, standing and ready to watch Jon take Daenerys Targaryen as his wife. Jon faces Sam while moving to stand beside his best friend.

It is then that Tyrion and Daenerys appear, walking towards the Weirwood tree, walking towards Jon.

Although Jon has already seen her dress, and he is pleased _the stain_ was indeed barely noticeable, watching his beloved approach sends a thrill throughout Jon's body. She is here, and she is his. Jon's heart aches with joy and excitement.

"She is a vision, Jon," Sam whispers to his friend. "I'm happy for you, brother."

Jon can't look away from her, the sun's gentle glow lighting her beautiful features, the perfect dress and the happiness he sees reflected in her face. She loves him, and everyone can see it.

As Tyrion and Daenerys walk further into the Godswood, her eyes beam with pleasure at seeing her handsome groom. Jon is waiting alongside Sam, while their guests form an aisle.

Sam walks forward. "Who comes before the Old Gods this dawn?"

"Daenerys of House Targaryen comes here to be wed. A woman grown, trueborn and noble. She comes to beg the blessings of the gods. Who comes to claim her?" Tyrion says, his eyes shining brightly at the King of the North.

Jon steps forward, standing directly in front of Dany. Their eyes lock, both unable to turn away. She longs to be in his arms, moving even closer as their faces are now only inches apart. Their bodies leaning into the other.

Tyrion finally clears his throat, signaling for Jon to speak.

"Jon Snow, King of the North. Who gives her?" he asks quietly, still staring into his bride's beautiful face.

"Tyrion of House Lannister, and Hand to the queen." With that Tyrion steps back to stand by Jorah, who is stone faced while his eyes are filled with conflicted emotion.

Tyrion knows that the old bear is love with her, and that he loves her enough to want her to be happy and loved. Tyrion also knows that Jon does love their queen, with his entire heart.

"Queen Daenerys, will you take this man?" Sam asks hopefully, almost as he fears she may say no.

Dany smiles at Jon, her eyes suddenly wet with tears. "I take this man," she says absolutely.

Sam speaks loudly, "You may now cloak the bride and bring her under your protection."

Jon quickly takes his cloak from around his neck and places it around Daenerys's petite shoulders.

The couple share a smile before standing side by side to face Sam, Jon nods that they are ready to continue.

Jon puts his left hand out, Dany places her right hand to rest on top of his. Sam readies the cloth that will go around their hands, binding them.

"In the sight of the seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon each other and say the words," Sam instructs while tying the sash around their hands, tying them together.

Both turning away from their tied-hands to face one another, the couple speaks their vows, simultaneously committing their lives to each other.

 _Jon: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am HERS and SHE is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."_

 _Daenerys: "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger, I am HIS and HE is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."_

The small group cheers quietly for the marriage of their King and Queen. Jon leans close to press his lips against his wife's mouth.

Arya smiles, wiping tears away from her cheek. Her mind wandering to Gendry, they had discussed marriage earlier that day. She loves him, she knows he does. But things have moves so quickly, and she still needs to have that important discussion with Jon. She suspects that Davos may know more than he lets on as well. He has been studying her closely all evening long.

As all gather to congratulate the newly married couple with hugs and handshakes Sansa tries to pull Jon and Daenerys aside while also signaling for everyone's attention. Tyrion and Sansa exchange a look, both being on the same page.

"Everyone, now that the king and queen have wed, we need to decide on a plan. We should agree what will be said. Let's regroup to the study, we can…" Sansa gets out before Jon interrupts her by placing his hand on her arm for a moment.

"Sansa is correct, we must plan for our next steps now that the marriage has taken place," Tyrion interjects strongly.

"Everyone, Daenerys and I have just been married and it is already almost morning. Soon the castle will be up and our faces will be expected to be seen. We would like to have some time to _be married_ before the new day starts," Jon insists as people chuckle. Daenerys smiles shyly as Jon brings her hand to his lips. "Tomorrow morning, first thing. But for now, I need to be alone with my wife."

Arya is also anxious to get back to her room where Gendry is waiting for her. "It is very late, I for one am tired and would like to get back to my chambers. Can we please just discuss this tomorrow morning after breakfast?"

Jon smiles at Arya appreciatively, not knowing her ulterior motive for wanting to return to her room. Dany raises her eyebrows at Arya knowingly, causing Arya to blush.

Tyrion, nor Sansa, look pleased but they also know this is one argument they will not win. .

It is settled, the next phase of plotting will wait until after breakfast.

The King and Queen want to make their marriage official.

 **++o++**

Opening the door to Daenerys's chambers Jon takes a moment to scoop his bride into his arms as she giggles wholeheartedly and wraps her arms around his neck. Kissing his jaw and then down his neck slowly, Dany murmurs sweet words of love. Kicking the door shut with his foot Jon walks with purpose to their bed.

Unable to tear his eyes away from his wife's beautiful face, Jon whispers, "I love you, I almost can't believe that you are mine. My precious wife."

Drowning in his eyes, so full of love, Daenerys opens her mouth to speak but only a small sob escapes. She is completely overcome with emotion, finally married to the man she adores. Jon smiles tenderly before pressing his mouth to hers in a reassuring kiss. He plans to show her with actions how cherished she is.

Standing her gently at the side of the bed Jon holds her face in his palms before kissing her, pressing his lips to her. Daenerys groans as she immediately deepens the kiss. Her tongue seeking entrance that he gladly gives. Clutching at his clothing desperately, she pulls his body closer to hers.

"I love you. Jon Snow, my beloved husband," she whimpers before kissing him again. Her body is overcome with desire as she longs to feel his naked body pressed against hers. "Make love to your wife, make me yours in the eyes of the gods and your people."

Jon groans enthusiastically, knowing that they will consummate their marriage in this room shortly. The blood rushing to his eager cock. His temptation is to take her quickly, to make her cry out his name as he makes love to her.

Jon turns her wife around to face away from him, his strong arms wrapped around her for a moment. Holding her close he kisses her neck, feeling her tremble in his arms. Slowly his hands move across her body, touching and caressing her as he feels her under his fingertips. His hands slowly loosening her gown as the cool air hits her breasts, just a little more until he can slide the dress down her lithe frame to the floor.

Grunting with satisfaction, Jon sees the exquisitely embroidered small clothes that his wife is wearing under her dress this time. Earlier Dany had managed to pull it down while he was distracted. Dany wiggles in his arms in order to turn and face him. A satisfied grin as she sees the dark desire in his eyes. Reaching slowly between them her hand touches his stomach before gliding lower, until she can feel his hardness from over his pants. He is already very aroused, he wants her as badly as she wants him.

They need each other.

With eyes locked, Jon's throat hitches as his wife pleasures him over his clothing, teasing him slowly. Closing his eyes he welcomes the delight that rolls over his body as he resumes touching her body. His hands are loving and determined to make her feel loved. Cupping her breasts in his palms he enjoys the fine fabric that still lies between them. Rolling her nipples between his fingers before teasing them with a small pinch, Jon relishes in her loud gasp. Feeling her teats pucker Jon leans down to take one in his mouth, in between kisses he lowers Dany's small clothes off and down her shoulders.

Dany loosens his breaches to push them down his hips while wrapping her hand around his cock. She gives him slow and gentle pumps, enjoying the way he hardens in her hands even more.

"We need to get these off," Jon says while stripping his bride completely naked. "I need to feel you…all of you."

"Same for you, dearest husband," Dany giggles as her hands frantically pull at his remaining clothing. Jon groans as he helps her to rip the remaining articles off his body.

Finally both naked, mutually taking in the sight of the other, their arousal growing as they know the other is anxious to have them.

Jon guides Daenerys to lie on their bed, climbing gently next to her. Kissing slowly, hands continue to roam smoothly over each other's body. Jon's eyes widen as he sees numerous bite marks on her beautiful skin, marks he had made during previous heightened moments of pleasure between them. Tracing the marks tenderly Jon's eyes meet Dany's as she realizes what he is doing.

"I need you so much, I lose myself when I am with you. _When I am inside of you._ Especially for those special moments when you and I become one. I don't know where I end or you begin," Jon says hoarsely. The desire to take her quickly is bearing down on him.

Dany moans at his words, her hand slipping to stroke his hard cock. She parts her legs, wantonly, beckoning her husband.

"Dany…" Jon says painfully, she has no idea the lengths of his desire, how much he wants her, needs her even.

"Please, as your wife…I need to feel you close to me. We can go slowly the next time…but for now, I want you to claim me," Dany begs. "Make me yours. Take me."

Jon grunts while rolling over to settle between Dany's legs, moving her knee up so that she is completely open to him. Gripping his cock and running the head of his penis up and down her wet folds, then circling her bundle of nerves causing Dany to gasp loudly.

Holding each other tightly Jon pushes into his wife and grunts as they become one. Laying still for a moment Jon kisses Dany as she wraps her arms around him.

"I love you, I am so happy we are married. No matter what happens, we will have this moment," Dany whimpers, the feeling of her husband on top of her overwhelming her with feelings of passion and adoration.

Jon groans as he kisses her passionately, his hips slowly working in firm steady thrusts as he begins making love to his wife.

Dany gasps as his cock slides in and out, his hand then sliding between them to gently caress her clit.

"Come for me baby. I want to feel you tighten around me," he whispers in her ear as she cries out for him. Jon kisses her gaping mouth again as he slowly strums on her bundle of nerves.

Dany groans wildly, her body bucking to move against Jon desperately. Her orgasm is powerful as she cries out his name. Begging him to keep going, "Please don't stop. Don't stop! Jon! Jon…yes, my love…yes!"

Jon closes his eyes, her sweet pussy clenching around him as she comes loudly. He holds still while she comes down from her high.

Calming herself, Dany buries her face in his neck…kissing his warm skin softly.

Jon resumes gently making love to her, slowly as she holds him. Dany closes her eyes, her flesh still feeling sensitive as she enjoys the feeling of him making slow love to her.

As Jon nears his climax his thrusts become more frantic, pushing up on his arms as his hips jerk against her. Moving her knee to her shoulder Jon takes her quickly and hard. Dany watches appreciatively as he takes what he needs. Dany's hands move to hold his amazing butt, urging him to take her hard.

A loud groan as Jon pushes in deep as he finally comes, his seed releasing. His eyes closed tightly as his body shudders against her. Feeling his ass clench, Dany moans with delight as she squeezes him.

Knowing his seed is releasing into her barren body, Dany feels a pang of guilt. Her eyes suddenly glistening with tears, blinking rapidly she desperately tries to push away her guilt and despair. But it was too late, Jon saw the sadness in her eyes.

Eyes then closed, Dany leans up to kiss him, she doesn't want to ruin this moment. It being their first time together as husband and wife. Jon kisses her back slowly, lowering his weight on to her cautiously as they hold each other closely. His cock softening and still inside of her.

Leaning his forehead against her before asking, "Dany…did I hurt you? Can you tell me what happened just then?"

"It's not important my love, just hold me and never let me go," she whispers, hopeful he will leave it alone.

"I prefer you tell me the truth, what is going on in your mind? You are my wife, you can tell me anything," he presses, knowing that she is upset about something.

Dany opens her mouth to repeat that nothing is wrong, or to deflect…except the truth comes tumbling out instead.

"It just hurts my heart, that I will never give you a child. I just know you would have been an amazing father," Dany whispers sadly, her eyes filling with tears. "I would love nothing more than to carry your baby, to make you a father."

Jon wipes away a tear that fell down her cheek. Kissing her cheek softly after. "I promise you, Daenerys…I am the happiest I have ever been and you are enough."

Dany feels a drop in her belly, the guilt eating away at her. "You say that now. But maybe if you had married another...when her belly was swelling with your child...I would've been nothing but a distant memory!"

Jon sees the genuine hurt in her eyes, she looks so sad. How can he explain to her? He wants _her_ more than any child.

"Dany… You are _everything_ to me," Jon says firmly. "I would rather have a life with you by my side then a house full of a dozen children. It hurts me that you doubt me."

Dany finally smiles, because she believes him. Relieved to see her calm demeanor, Jon smiles back before dipping his head to kiss and suck at the soft flesh of her breasts. Dany closes her eyes and enjoys the love he is showering on her. Moments later she can feel him hardening while still inside of her.

Releasing her nipple with a loud slobbery kiss, Jon suddenly pops his head up, a wicked smile on his face. "Besides, I can now be a father to your dragons…if they will let me!"

Daenerys laughs loudly before her mouth falls open in ecstasy as Jon begins moving slowly, soft hard thrusts as he is fully aroused again.

Jon kisses her passionately while taking her, pushing into her body so he is fully sheathed by her loving body. Before leaning in for another kiss Dany nips at his lip while meeting his thrusts with her eager hips, "As long as you don't call them _beasts_ again!"

Jon smiles against her lips, making a mental note not to piss off his wife or their dragons again.

At the moment he concentrates on making love to his beautiful wife as she moans and withers against him.

He plans to show her what a _beast he can be._

 **++o++ Chapter End ++o++**


	5. Chapter 5: Wedded Bliss

**CHAPTER 5: Wedded Bliss**

 **Author's Note:** I had so much fun with the JONERYS WEEK 2018 prompts this year. I posted 7 for 7! Check out all of the jonerys-works posted by many different fans, I am still happily working my way through them all. There are so many beautiful works (fics, art, collections of images) that were shared. Just search _ **#jonerys week 2018**_ on Tumblr.

Day 1 - - March 4: Regency AU (Marriage by Obligation)

Day 2 - - March 5: Favorite Scene (Body Heat)

Day 3 - - March 6: Modern AU (Chat Room Romance – CH1)

Day 4 - - March 7: Sci Fi (Chat Room Romance – CH2)

Day 5 - - March 8: Angst (Chat Room Romance – CH3)

Day 6 - - March 9: Favorite Quote (Chat Room Romance – CH4)

Day 7 - - March 10: Free Choice (Chat Room Romance – CH5 - completed)

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _The newly married couple have to start their day in secret as the complications of the real world come crashing down around them._

 **CHAPTER 5: Wedded Bliss**

 **^^ Early the next Morning ^^**

Jon's closed eyelids flutter as he teeters between deep sleep and waking in the early morning. A strong pull of pleasure pooling in his gut as his breathing becomes more and more ragged. Jon realizes his dream is extremely pleasurable and he has no desire to wake up. Closing his eyes with determination he breathes in and out to calm himself, desperate to lull himself back to sleep.

A low throaty groan escapes his mouth as his hips begin moving of their own accord. Jon opens his eyes and glances down to see the most amazing sight; Dany's full lips wrapped around the head of his cock as her pink tongue flicks at him teasingly.

"Seven fucking hells, Dany!" Jon hisses, his hand burying in her hair to encourage her head to keep moving. Although he only just realized she was sucking him off his sleep, his raging hard-on is throbbing in his wife's mouth.

His wife smiles at him as her mouth moves around him, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Fuck, I love you so much," he whimpers as her hands massage his upper thighs as she sucks harder on his shaft, taking him in deeper.

Later releasing him with a loud pop, Jon moves her hair away from her face as she meets his eyes and smiles sweetly. His eyes tracking her every move as she slowly kisses up his thighs. Jon throws his head back and groans as her lips finally press open mouthed kisses to his balls.

"I need to be inside of you, wife," Jon mutters as he pulls Dany up, trying to push her to lie with her back on the mattress. "Right now."

But Daenerys has another idea. She wrestles with Jon playfully until she has him pinned to the bed, not that Jon put up much of a fight against his lithe wife.

"I love you, my beloved husband," Dany straddles his hips in order to lean over him and plant kisses all over his face. She giggles softly while showering him with affection. She loves this man more than she has ever loved another person on this earth.

Jon laughs until her fingers wrap firmly around his cock and gives him a few smooth strokes.

"Oh yeah, Dany," Jon groans while pumping his hips, his hands digging into her hips. He is desperate for her.

Satisfied with the amount of teasing he has endured this morning, Dany lines herself over him. She then slowly sinks down, her body stretching to accommodate his girth as she takes him inside of her. Both groan loudly as she sinks all the way down, the root of his cock hitting her butt.

"Jon…" she mewls with adoration as she allows herself a moment to enjoy the fullness between her legs as she clenches around him to feel immense pleasure.

His breath haggard, as he waits patiently, letting her accommodate to his intrusion. Then she slowly moves her hips in a circular motion as she grinds slowly over him. Dany leans forward until she finds the right angle that stimulates her bundle of nerves as she takes him in and out of her body.

"Oh, yeah…just like that," she whimpers, her eyes closed tightly as she rides him slowly, drawing out her pleasure. Jon smiles, knowing that she is fucking him just how she needs. Her tight sex clenching tightly around him as she moves.

Her orgasm rolls through her as she grinds unevenly against him, her body trembling as she tries to regain control.

Jon's hands knead and squeeze her gorgeous tits, the weight of them feel incredible in his palms. When pinching her nipple Dany cries out sharply, surprising them both. It is something he has done many times before, never getting that strong of a reaction. She pushes his hand flat against her breast, trying to ease the sensitive throbbing…their eyes lock and Jon reached his head up. Moving both their hands away Jon gently takes her nipple in his mouth, licking softly, caressing her tenderly. His goal is to ease her soreness, he succeeds. Dany whimpers, running her fingers through his dark curls as she resumes moving her hips to make love to her husband.

Their eyes meeting before Jon kisses her mouth lovingly as they move together.

They continue all morning, making love again and again until both have their fill.

"If that is how you plan to wake me up every morning, I need to tell you again how happy I am to be your husband!" Jon teases while wiping off with a warm towel, his eyes roaming over her body that is still lying on the bed.

Dany is still catching her breath while staring at the ceiling, Jon has made her toes curl a few times this morning. Jon washes the warm towel in the basin before asking Dany permission to help clean her. Dany blushes and nods as Jon carefully cleans between her thighs, finally settling at the apex between her legs.

"I think we have time for just one more round," Jon says sanguinely as his fingers replace the towel between her folds.

"Jon Snow, _stooooooop_!" Dany chortles lightly while closing her legs and pushing his hand away. "Tyrion and Sansa may murder us if we stay in this room even a moment longer."

Tyrion had knocked on their door three times this morning, at the most inopportune times which made it painfully obvious what the couple was doing. Once even announcing that Lady Sansa was also in the hallway, and that enough was enough and they needed to get dressed and be presentable.

Jon concedes and kisses her chastely before putting the towel away. Both begin dressing while smiling sweetly at the other. Jon wearing his clothes from the day before, knowing his cloak will keep his outfit hidden as he makes the trip back to his chambers to get fresh clothes.

"We are really late, we should be careful not to enter the Great Hall at the same time," Jon says. "I feel as though we are wearing a huge sign on our foreheads, 'we have had a ton of good sex'!"

Dany giggles, "You need to go, I will see you at breakfast…King Snow."

"I will see you there, Your Grace," Jon whispers, bringing her hand to his lips one last time.

 **+++o+++**

As the Queen enters the Great Hall she is pleased to see it is full, and the atmosphere seems tranquil. There is so much darkness on the horizon, it will be these moments that allow the people of the North and her armies to band together and prepare to fight. Smiling pleasantly at people as she glides through the hall she takes her seat with her advisors, sitting in between Tyrion and Missandei at a large table.

As the group chats quietly regarding an update on the Dothraki camp, they notice that many of the small clusters of the Northerners are whispering quietly amongst themselves as well. For a moment she worries that they had not been as discreet as they thought they were with the secret wedding ceremony.

"Trust me, if these people had any idea that Snow had bent the knee or married you, they would be in an uproar," Tyrion whispers. "Our secret is still in place."

"But how long will we be able to keep it a secret?" Dany quietly asks.

"That is a very good question, and one that we, as in Sansa and I, had wanted to discuss last night and then this morning as a group!" Tyrion says sardonically as he takes a large swig from his wine glass. " _Your Grace_."

"Yes, Tyrion. I am sure you would have been pleased had we skipped our wedding night altogether," Dany snaps. "But forgive us for wanting just a couple of hours of normalcy."

Missandei and Jorah look at their food while eating, allowing Tyrion and Daenerys to work out their issues.

"I am concerned for this situation. Sometimes I feel as though I am the only person that realizes the issues this could cause for _you, your Grace,"_ Tyrion says smoothly. "We need to regroup, every single person that knows about this marriage. As I plan to tell the others, it will be better if the North hears the truth directly from Jon. He is their King, he is who the North looks to for direction."

Before Daenerys can answer him, she sees the Stark sister enter the Great Hall. She had already been told that they had eaten much earlier, they are now present to entertain conversations with the guests of Winterfell. The Stark sisters make a beeline for Daenerys to make a formal greeting of the morning to the queen and her small council.

As they exchange pleasantries, Gendry enters the room alone. His eyes immediately finding Arya, a small smile appearing on his face. None of this was missed by Dany, as she gives Arya a pointed look.

Every moment that passes that Jon is in the dark about Arya and Gendry, is another moment that Dany is keeping a large secret from her husband. How she wishes she had not accidently walked into Arya's chambers…during _that moment._

As the Stark sisters make their way to the front of the room, sitting at the great table a hush falls over the Great Hall. Jon and Davos have entered and are making their way to join the Stark sisters at the front of the room.

Davos discreetly reminding Jon that this _should_ be the first time he is greeting the Targaryen Queen for the day. Changing direction, Jon smiles politely as he passes Northerners in route to pay his respects to her grace. Both Dany and Jon keep their face neutral and calm as they are finally face to face. All eyes upon them, Jon and Dany share polite greetings and conversation before Jon eventually continues to walk to sit by his sisters. It is during that time Jamie and Bronn say hello to the King of the North and Queen Daenerys, before joining Tyrion at their table. Neither Jamie nor Bronn are aware that a secret marriage took place the night before.

As Jon and Davos break bread for the day, a slow murmur rises along the Northerners sitting throughout the Great Hall. This time Tyrion's ears perk up, alerting Daenerys to his unease. Jamie and Bronn also studying the room suspiciously.

"Your Grace, perhaps we should clear out now. We could visit the courtyard in order to check on the use of the Dragon Glass…" Tyrion begins, abandoning his sentence before Daenerys silences him with her eyes.

It is then that a small commotion breaks out as Sir Edmund Karstark enters the Great Hall, a small entourage following closely behind him. Edmund is the youngest brother of Richard Karstark, who had been executed by Robb Stark for killing the Lannister hostages. The Karstark's actions had deprived Robb of any chance to use them as a negotiation tool and it could be argued had endangered the lives of the Stark sisters.

"King Snow, I am representing the Karstark family during the absence of Lady Alys. As you know, she will be here any day as she is supervising the closing of Karhold," Edmund declares loudly, his voice bellowing through the Great Hall. "But she is not here now. This is a matter that is of crucial importance and cannot wait."

Jon's back stiffens, all eyes upon him. "You have taken the floor, Edmund. So go ahead and speak your peace."

"In the absence of Lady Alys, head of the Karstark house, I Edmund Karstark and father of Tila Karstark, demand that our King of the North do right by my eldest daughter, _who lost her maidenhood to the king just yesterday!"_ Edmund demands, pounding his first on a table. Loud gasps and whispers breakout throughout the hall after the scandalous claim against the King.

It is a few of the Dothraki soldiers that can be heard laughing and talking in their native tongue. Mostly ridiculing the thought of a king being _required_ to marry a woman, just because he fucked her. This practice is absurd in their culture.

Jon's face turns bright red, he is horrified at the public accusation. He had not been expecting such an enormous spectacle in front of all of his banner men. As promised, Daenerys and her advisors remain silent and impassive. Acting as though they have no real interest in the matter at hand.

It is Sansa that jumps out of her seat, almost toppling it over. She is furious and directs her scathing rebuttal towards Edmund. " _Sir Edmund_ , it was I that personally walked your semi-nude daughter back to your family's chambers. And I clearly explained to you that _nothing_ had happened between the King and your daughter, even though she had acted in such an unladylike manner!"

"I never believed that for a moment, my daughter is _gorgeous and innocent!_ But the matter was not something I would waste my time discussing with you," Edmund retorts. "This is a matter for me and King Snow to discuss, man to man. I demand that he make amends and marry Lady Tila!"

The side conversations in the Great Hall become louder. Jon desperately shoots a glance to his wife, who is surrounded by her advisors and has a calm, yet cold, expression on her face as she listens to Tyrion speak. Daenerys has not looked in Jon's direction even once.

"Everyone saw the King and Lady Tila spending time together in the courtyard yesterday," Edmund points out, his voice loud and accusatory. "King Jon deflowered my beautiful daughter, I demand he makes things right!"

Many Northerners voice their support for the last accusation. They had seen the beautiful Lady Tila spending time with King Jon in the courtyard. Sir Edmund's words ringing true.

At Sir Edmund's last accusation, the queen visibly bristles. She had not been aware that Jon had spent time with this woman before the confrontation in his study. Tyrion clears his throat and offers to fill her goblet with juice, desperately trying to distract her from the current train of thought.

Jon racks his brain, yes, he had been in the courtyard for an extended amount of time yesterday but he hadn't even noticed her! It is then that the room falls silent, breaking Jon from his inner monologue he sees that Lady Tila has entered the Great Hall.

Lady Tila looks beautiful, she is wearing a fine dress and her long chestnut locks are loose and falling down her back. She is a true Northern beauty, the perfect picture of innocence and sweetness. Entering with a small group of maidens she smiles politely while speaking with them. It is when her eyes land on King Jon that her expression changes.

It is as though the maiden is very happy to see her king, staring at him with complete adoration. She looks at him as though she is a woman in love.

"Seven hells…." Jon hisses under his breath, now fidgeting uncomfortably at the manner in which Lady Tila is looking at him with ardor.

Sansa and Arya both scoff over the exchange. Sansa quietly hissing at Jon to at least attempt to look less guilty, unless he wants to take on _a second wife_ later this morning. Jon then begins to brood, the situation is getting out of hand and he will not tolerate it much longer.

Bronn and Jamie, again having no idea how the situation impacts Tyrion, as the queen's hand, are enjoying the show.

"Ah, the Northern lass even looks good without her pretty teats on display!" Bronn snickers while openly eyeing Lady Tila.

Dany's firsts tighten, she is quickly losing patience with the situation. Tyrion fears she is going to explode at any moment.

"Here is my daughter now," Edmund Karstark bellows. "I demand that King Jon marry her immediately!"

Jon has reached his breaking point. "Sir Edmund, I did not touch your daughter! There is no way in seven hells that I am going to marry her. It is not going to happen!"

Lady Tila whimpers and begins to cry softly, the maidens turn to comfort her. The room bursts into loud uproar, many believing that the King is turning his back on the fine woman of social standing, one which he laid with. They are displeased with the situation at hand.

"Enough! This issue is not going to be resolved in front of an audience," Sansa yells, as the room silences. "Our King and his small counsel will be taking a moment to speak privately. We suggest you concentrate on the upcoming battle at hand until we return."

Jon nods at Sansa appreciatively. Jon takes one quick glance at Dany, who is speaking quietly with Tyrion and has not looked in his direction even once. For a moment Jon worries that she is upset with him, or could possibly doubt his honor. But then he reminds himself that she is his _wife_ now, they are going to get through this.

Jon, Sansa, Arya and Davos move to step out of the Great Hall. As they walk through the hall many Northerners voicing their great displeasure. Questions being yelled such as:

 _What is there to talk about?!_

 _War or no war, the king can't just bed ladies as he desires!_

Jon is furious as they step into the small study that is closest to the Great Hall. It is then that Sansa directs her fury at Jon, she is frustrated as well.

"I warned you this would happen! This is a serious matter, Jon!" Sansa cries.

"I know that, Sansa! But we are in it now, and I don't know when to announce that Daenerys and I have wed!" Jon says carefully, he doesn't know when it could possibly be a good time to share their news.

Davos and Arya exchange concerned glances, the situation does not look good.

"This could rip the North apart!" Sansa hisses furiously.

"I didn't even touch that crazy woman!" Jon shouts. "Her family is deranged!"

"I said it last night, we should have come up with a plan…it should have been announced first thing this morning that you and Daenerys had wed," Sansa says coldly. "You never listen to me!"

"I listen to you, just not every minute of every day, Sansa!" Jon retorts. "Please, explain to us what took place when you walked Lady Tila back to the Karstark family yesterday evening? What the hell happened?!"

"Nothing happened! I was very direct and scolded them for her unladylike behavior," Sansa recalls. "They were very calm and they assured me that they would deal with it."

Arya scoffs, "I am guessing you assumed that they meant they would deal with the tramp…not come up with a plan to make her a queen!"

"Could this have been their plan all along?" Davos interjects, concern etched in his voice. He does not see an easy solution to the latest dilemma Jon is facing.

Jon groans loudly, a memory resurfacing. "Fuck, this may be an elaborate set up. When we traveled to Winterfell, the last night during our journey…when we had to make camp… I spent the night with Dany, when I returned to my tent in the very early morning I noticed that the flap ties had not been closed as I knew I had left them," Jon cringes.

"Go on," Sansa demands, no longer surprised to hear about Jon and the queen's numerous trysts.

"I had just assumed that Davos had tried to find me. But now I remember something Lady Tila said to me yesterday…she had told me that she tried to bed me while at camp," Jon mumbles with distaste.

"This could have been their family's plan all along!" Arya snaps, she is furious. "They may all be in on it. Let's face it, that tramp is very beautiful. Anyone would look at her and assume that Jon was unable to control himself."

As their bickering continues, Arya remembers that Bran is at the Weirwood tree this morning. She silently steps away from the group to find him.

 **+++o+++**

Back in the Great Hall, the chatter of the Northerners multiplies after the Starks have left the room. Lady Tila has also been escorted out, weeping pitifully as she feigned great sadness over the king's rejection.

Daenerys grows more and more agitated as these men speak against her husband, disparaging his character. All in defense of _that little whore_ that tried so hard to steal her now husband. Tyrion struggles between trying to keep Daenerys calm, while also being cognizant that Jamie and Bronn are not aware of the true nature of the relationship between Jon and Daenerys.

 _"_ _What a disgrace!"_

 _"_ _That poor child, she is so young and beautiful...she is now ruined!"_

 _"_ _What man would want her now? The girl that laid with the king and was tossed aside!"_

 _"_ _Why are we surprised?! He is a bastard himself. What does he care if he impregnates a Northern Lady!"_

That was the final straw for Daenerys. How dare they speak about Jon that way! Daenerys is about to stand and shout, her eyes searching out how many of her guards are present in order to control the room.

"Missandei, could you please walk with the queen to get some fresh air? There is a side door, I believe that one will lead almost directly to the courtyard," Tyrion says calmly, trying to mask his desperation so that others sitting near them will not realize how upset the queen really is. "It is getting rather stuffy in here and I do not want her grace to have to listen as the Northerners blubber on and on."

Biting her lip before nodding to agree with Tyrion's suggestion, Daenerys and Missandei stand to take their leave. Saying polite goodbyes to Sir Jamie and Bronn before sliding out of the side door of the Great Hall. The women walk quickly, Dany feeling the urge to scream and shout.

It is then that Daenerys runs _directly_ into Lady Tila, almost knocking her over. As both women gasp and stagger to avoid falling, their eyes lock. Lady Tila is the first to recover, smiling pompously at the Dragon Queen.

Dany's eyes widen in horror, taking in the Northern beauty before her. The woman has changed into an intricate wedding dress! Daenerys is shocked to say the least, her mouth falling open in dismay.

Lady Tila is wearing a wedding dress with the expectation to marry Daenerys's very own husband!

 **++o+ Chapter End +o++**

 **Author's Note:** _Hello Readers,_ _Thanks for reading this far. I am really enjoying this story, I hope you are as well. I have the last chapter outlined, I am debating making it one long chapter or breaking it into two. Obviously, shorter the chapter...the sooner the update. We shall see how my words flow once I begin to write. My goal is usually one chapter per week, as you saw in my initial Author's note...JONERYS WEEK kept me very busy, and is why this story has had slower updates. Hopefully you have taken a look at my other jonerys fan fics to help you pass the time. :-) If not, please head on over and let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day! ~ FourTrisHEA_


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Uncloaked

**Author's Note:** Hello readers! It has been a busy week for me in my personal life. I decided to split my last chapter into two so that I could publish chapter 6 this week. Enjoy!

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Things between the Starks and Karstarks come to a head. Tensions are high as the Karstark family pushes forward with their plans to trap Jon into marriage._

 **CHAPTER 6: Secrets Uncloaked**

 _Biting her lip before nodding to agree with Tyrion's suggestion, Daenerys and Missandei stand to take their leave from the Great Hall. Saying polite goodbyes to Sir Jamie and Bronn before sliding out of the side door. The women walk quickly, Dany feeling the urge to scream and shout._

 _It is then that Daenerys runs directly into Lady Tila, almost knocking her over. As both women gasp and stagger to avoid falling, their eyes lock. Lady Tila is the first to recover, smiling pompously at the Dragon Queen._

 _Dany's eyes widen in horror, taking in the Northern beauty before her. The woman has changed into an intricate wedding dress! Daenerys is shocked to say the least, her mouth falling open in dismay._

 _Lady Tila is wearing a wedding dress with the expectation to marry Daenerys's very own husband!_

Dany's mouth opens and shuts a couple of times, she is rendered speechless while still having so many things to say to this woman. Tila's smug smile is finally replaced by a confused look, noticing how off-center the Targaryen Queen is.

"Is everything alright, your grace? You seem frazzled," Tila says smoothly, her voice dripping with honey. If Daenerys didn't know what a conniving little witch this woman was, she would actually think that Lady Tila was concerned about her well being.

"She is fine, thank you for asking," Tyrion's voice rings out behind them.

Dany whirls around, startled that he has joined them. She had assumed he would remain in the Great Hall along with his brother.

The serious look on his face is warning enough to remind Dany that she must refrain from revealing the secret of her and Jon's marriage. Daenerys can just imagine this poor, pathetic maiden running back into the Great Hall with tears running down her face and then bemoaning that King Jon has married the Evil Mad Dragon Queen.

Tila raises her eyebrows, momentarily studying Tyrion before turning back to the two maidens that are helping her primp for her wedding. Tila laughs happily with her friends before smiling again at Daenerys.

"I know the circumstances of the coming war are grave, but I am glad to hear you are well, you grace," Tila says while looking down at her dress and gently pulling at the skirt to fluff it. She then looks at Dany with a smirk, it is obvious she is very pleased with herself and thinks she will be getting exactly what she wants today…which is Jon Snow.

"Do you like my wedding dress?" Tila questions arrogantly. "To think I will be a queen soon too."

Daenerys stares at her silently, wanting to summon Drogon and burn the bitch on the spot.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Tila turns back to her friends and raises her eyes dramatically over how quiet the queen is being.

Finally Dany can be silent no more. "For an innocent maiden that claims she was taken advantage of, interesting that you just happen to have a wedding dress in tow?"

Tila's mouth turns down, her eyes narrow as she studies Daenerys before responding.

"I don't know what my father said in the Great Hall before I arrived, but I have never once stated that my experience with King Snow was anything less than… _completely pleasurable_. Jon is an amazing lover." Tila says confidently, smiling smugly at the queen.

Blood rushing to Dany's cheeks, her eyes widen listening to this woman brag about Jon's love making skills. Dany doesn't even turn to acknowledge as Tyrion tries to get her to leave the room, he is rambling on about a fake meeting that they have to attend regarding her troops.

Tila then adding, "The king is a magnificent man and he utterly satisfied me."

Daenerys is furious, only able to maintain control because she know that this Northern beauty is manipulative liar. "Well, Lady Tila, you seem to be very sure of yourself in this awkward situation. Does it not bother you that Jon just publicly refused you in the Great Hall?" Dany asks calmly as she fights to mask her contempt for this woman.

"Oh no, I am not at all worried. I know that I am young and healthy, and _fertile_ …I can tell from my passionate time with the king yesterday…well, let me just say that he is a virile man," Tila says confidently. "I predict I am already with his child. I will bear the king a strong Northern babe."

Daenerys winces painfully, of all the things for this woman to say to her. The thought of Lady Tila pregnant with Jon's child is enough to sicken her. Daenerys knows that this woman would be able to give Jon the one thing she cannot. A child of his own, his flesh and blood.

"This is awkward," Tyrion mumbles to Missandei before trying once again to lure his queen away from the situation.

It is then that Jon enters the room, his eyes widening at seeing Daenerys and Lady Tila facing off. The tension in the room is palpable.

Hearing his entrance, Daenerys turns to stare coldly at Jon. Her eyes flashing with hurt and anger. It is obvious to Jon that she is very upset. Jon locks eyes with his wife, desperately trying to gage what is happening. It is because of that that Jon doesn't even notice that Lady Tila has approached him.

"Your Grace, I am so pleased to see you. Thank you for coming to find me," she purrs sweetly while placing her hands on Jon's chest, over his armor. "As your wife, I promise to make you very happy…in _every way_."

Jon takes a step back, again stealing a glance at a furious looking Daenerys, who is watching the exchange intently.

Finally Dany turns to Tyrion and Missandei, "Let's go, I have wasted enough of my time on this matter." She begins to head towards the door, expecting them to follow her as she leaves the room. Daenerys's cold demeanor is enough to snap Jon out of his daze.

"This is getting out of hand, Lady Tila. Enough with your twisted games, I am giving you a last opportunity to drop this facade...you know damn well that nothing happened between us!" Jon growls at the woman.

Tila ignores Jon's warning. "Jon, I am a woman of the North…I could make you very happy if you just let me."

Daenerys scowls as she opens the door to walk out, she needs to get the hell away from them. Before Dany is able to step out, Arya enters and summons them all back into the Great Hall.

"You need to tell Jon, and soon," Dany says calmly to Arya. On top of all of her stress with the Karstarks, the secret she is protecting has also been causing her strain.

"I have been a little busy," Arya says softly. She understands the queen is on edge, but also can't worry about her secret relationship with Gendry right now.

Daenerys huffs and walks out of the room first, she can only imagine what ridiculous display the Karstarks have planned next.

Jon frowns, he was able to hear Dany and Arya's exchange. He wonders what is going on between them, also noting that Dany did not look in his direction even once before finally leaving the room. Suddenly Tila links her arm in Jon's, while moving closer to him. She presses her body into his side. Arya's eyes widen at how brazen this woman is.

Jon recoils immediately, furious at the situation this wretched woman is putting him in.

Scowling at her while roughly pulling his arm away, Jon finally snaps at her. "As I told you yesterday, I do not want you. I believe my exact words were that ' _you needed to cover yourself up and leave'_!"

Jon is moments away from reaching his breaking point with this Northern maiden and the Karstark family. Even if he was completely single, he does not appreciate the games they are playing. He knows that their plotting is not only smearing his name through the mud, but even worse….hurting the woman that he loves.

"Do not touch me again," Jon spits while storming off to walk ahead of her.

Tila looks sad as she continues to walk towards the Great Hall. If Arya didn't know better...she would think that Tila genuinely seems hurt by his cold rejection.

Jon enters the hall and walks towards the front table, Sansa and Bran are already seated. Jon hasn't seen his brother since the day before. Jon purposely walks past the side table where Daenerys is getting situated with her small group of advisors. Jon notes that she looks both furious and hurt at the same time. Jon tries to get her attention, but she is staring intently at the table as Tyrion tries to talk to her. Daenerys will not even look in Jon's direction.

As Jon stands at the head table to scowl at the grumbling Northerners he watches as Arya takes her place next to Bran. She is poised and cold faced as she stares at the Karstarks. It is then that he notices that Dany seems to stumble while standing at their table, her small frame wavering as Tyrion and Jorah rush to steady her.

"Dany…" Jon mumbles as he moves to rush over to his wife.

"Jon, she is fine...you need to handle the issue at hand!" Sansa hisses quietly. "Let her be, she is okay now. Look, she is now telling those around her that it was nothing. She probably is just stressed."

Jon watches carefully as Daenerys smiles meekly and waves off the concern of her advisors.

"Jon, would you like me to go and check on her," Sam asks quietly. "I can be discreet."

"Aye, please Sam," Jon answers quickly.

He is relieved to see that his best friend secures a seat next to her in order to just talk to her, Jon can only guess Sam is asking her some questions. Jon tries to rack his brain, with all of the excitement this his orning, he himself has not even taken a moment to eat anything. Dany probably hasn't either.

"Everyone, please have a seat. It is time to resolve the issue Edmund Karstark brought before us today," Arya says firmly.

Sansa and Arya exchange glances as the room mumbles but does as told. Many of these people were present when Arya executed Little Finger in the very same room. Jon trusts his sister, he trusts that she has best interests at heart.

Sam returns to the front of the room, nodding calmly to Jon to let him know that all is fine with Daenerys. Jon releases a slow breath, now that he knows she is okay he can concentrate on the issue at hand.

"I am going to tell you a story, and then I imagine that you will have many questions," Bran says robotically to the group. "This story is about the Karstark family. Specifically Edmund Kartark, brother of Richard Karstark, and his vendetta against the Stark family."

The room erupts into loud chatter. Edmund yelling out to the Northerners, "I see this is how the Starks handle Northerners that dare to defy their injustice! False, baseless, accusations!"

Someone else yells out, "Some King of the North that we have!"

Jon's eyes narrow, "I have not spoken with Bran since yesterday, I have nothing to do with what he is prepared to share with us. But I do trust Brandon Stark and I also know that the Karstarks are lying. I never touched that woman!"

As the grumbling continues loudly, stopping Bran from continuing. Jon finally stands tall. "You will show my brother respect and quiet down. You can stay and shut your mouths, or leave. I will have guards escort you out. The choice is yours to make." Jon finishes coldly.

Jon was careful not to specify which guards, as numerous of the Unsullied and Dothraki stand along the wall. Jon knows that with one word from Daenerys, they will enforce his command. The Northerners receive Jon's message loud and clear as they rush to sit down. There isn't a person in the room that wants to miss out on watching the drama unfold.

Jon nods for Bran to continue as he takes a seat in between Sam and Sansa.

"I am the Three-Eyed-Raven. I have the ability to see anything I choose to see from the past. And I am willing to prove it today, as I will also prove King Snow's innocence," Bran says calmly. He looks around the room as though deciding where to begin. "But first I will explain Sir Edmund's motivation."

Edmund opens his mouth to speak, but it is Lady Lyanna Mormont that snaps at him to sit down and be quiet. Reminding him he will get his turn, but they don't have all day to sit here and listen to him repeat himself again and again. Edmund scowls at her before shutting his mouth.

"It was during the war of the Five Kings that the Karstark family stood proudly next to the Starks in battle. But as time went by, unrest arose. We all know the history between Rickard Karstark and King Robb Stark. But what we don't know is how Edmund Karstark was traveling abroad with his young family when he got word that his older brother had been executed by order and hand of the king."

Bran tells the room specifics, how furious Edmund was with the Stark family. It only became worse when Jon had chosen to forgive the Karstarks and then Edmund's niece, Alys, was made the head of their house. Edmund and his family had previously returned to the North, he wanted to exact his revenge on the Starks. But then he saw that Jon was young, single and a king. Edmund's vendetta against the Starks was all the justification he needed to entrap Jon with his oldest daughter, in a loveless marriage.

"Enough! I will not sit here while this boy insults my daughter. She is the victim here!" Edmund shouts, furiously. "You have no proof!"

"Let me assure you all, I don't particularly care who Jon marries. The world as we know it is going to change, the danger is great. These issues are trivial," Bran says coldly. "I only speak the truth. And I am willing to prove my abilities. I will start with House Mormont."

A quiet murmur runs through the room as Lyanna Mormont stands proud to face Bran. "And how do you plan to prove what you say you are?"

"Bran will prove to all of you what he can see. Just listen," Arya snaps, her patience is wearing thin. She has always hated how fickle the Northerners act.

"During the final battle with Ramsey and Jon, in the Battle of the Bastards...Jon used a shield bearing the sigil of House Mormont to finally bring down Ramsey," Bran shares.

"Anyone who was there could have told Bran this!" another Karstark cousin snaps. "This is ridiculous! King Snow needs to do right by Lady Tila."

"I am not done," Bran says before turning to look at Lyanna Mormont. "I believe we can all agree that Lady Mormont is an honest person."

The crowd confirms his declaration regarding Lyanna's honor, as Bran continues.

"Lady Lyanna felt great pride, and that same shield now hangs proudly in her ancestral home on Bear Island, in her private study," Bran finishes.

Lyanna gasps loudly, Bran continues to describe her office and even the last thing she was working at while sitting at her desk before leaving for Winterfell.

Lyanna announces to the hall that she is convinced. "Bran Stark is able to do as he says, I believe him."

Lyanna directly faces Edmund, "More importantly, I believe Bran's truth. Our King would never take advantage of a Northern lady and then just toss her aside like garbage. I believe our King is innocent in this spiteful accusation!"

The crowd talks amongst themselves as Jon and Lyanna nod at each other in understanding.

Lyanna Mormont's support is important to Jon. Although he knows she didn't initially support his journey to Dragonstone- as the Undead swiftly approach it is the Dragonglass he secured that gives the North any hope at all to be able to fight.

After a couple of more examples of his abilities, Bran picks another great Northern family, House Glover for the final time.

"Lord Robett Glover, there was a private conversation between you and your wife, Sybelle, right before Jon's final ruling that the Karstark and Umber family would be forgiven for their father's betrayals against the North," Bran begins as some still grumble that anyone would know the information.

Jon does note that the naysayers are being less vocal than they were earlier.

"What only I saw, was how Robett Glover had initially been very against the idea of mercy being shown for those houses. He discussed it in great length with Lady Glover before leaving for Winterfell," Bran pauses, noting that Robett is now watching him with curiosity. "It was after Lord Glover returned to Deepwood Motte and had a private conversation with his wife where he admitted he had changed his mind and was pleased with Jon's decision. They were sharing honeycakes and wine after the rest of the family had turned in for the night."

Lord Glover's eyes widen, realizing that his wife would never have told anyone specifics about that night. He nods for Bran to continue.

Bran reveals specifics of what was discussed, "And I will add that Lady Glover never once noticed the drinks you were sneaking as you would distract her by pointing out décor at the other side of the room."

The room breaks into loud laughter. The thought of a powerful lord sneaking drink behind his wife's back entertaining them.

"I also believe Bran and his claims, but I do have one question," Lord Glover asks, his cheeks flushing red. "After the late night dessert my wife and I shared….how much longer did you continue to watch us?"

In a monotone voice, "I can assure you, I didn't continue to watch after you and your wife went upstairs to your bed chambers."

The entire room bursts into laughter and Lord Glover shakes his head, he is quite relieved to hear it.

It is then that Bran asks if any other families would need more proof that he is able to see the past, and share information. With no one left to discredit him, the Karstark family looks around nervously.

"Edmund Karstark has a very strong bond with his children and cousins, many were in on this plot against Jon. Lady Tila, was well aware of what she was doing. It had originally been her goal to seduce Jon shortly after he became King, but his trip to Dragonstone was unexpected and happened quickly," Bran says matter-of-factly, staring directly at Lady Tila. People grumble and scowl at Edmund and the other Karstarks standing with him.

Bran repeats word for word, action for action what happened between Jon and Tila in his study the evening before. Lady Tila's face pales as people begin to frown at her, especially when Bran gets to the part where she tried and failed to seduce Jon by baring her nude figure in an attempt to entice him.

As Bran speaks, Jon and Dany lock eyes from across the room.

Dany listens carefully as Bran supports what she already knew in her heart. She would never have married Jon, or welcomed him into her bed had she doubted his honesty in this matter. The situation has been painful for her because of this woman pinpointing her inadequacies. Dany has not been feeling well all day, she just wants this nightmare to end.

"Once my sister, Sansa, left after escorting Lady Tila back to her family…there the Karstarks hatched this morning's plan to publically pressure Jon into marriage. Edmund's original expectation was that Jon would have taken Tila's maidenhood in his study, he was quite disappointed that Jon had resisted his daughter," Bran discloses.

"That is shameful, what kind of man and father are you?" Lady Mormont hisses loudly. Others joining her in their criticisms, many shocked that Lord Edmund would play these games at such a crucial time.

It is then that Lady Alys reveals herself, she had been quietly observing the exchange from the back of the room. Edmund is shocked to see his niece, head of his house, has been listening quietly.

Arya invites Lady Alys to step forward. Bran had known that Lady Alys would be arriving today, so they intercepted her and filled her in on what her family had been doing.

"Your grace, I am saddened and disappointed in what my house and family has done in my absence. It is a disgrace, they have brought dishonor to my House. As head of House Karstark, I support any justice you rule shall be punishment," Alys says loudly, while frowning at the members of her family Bran had listed as being part of the scheming.

It is then that Lady Tila begins crying softly, she approaches Jon and tries again. "Your Grace, I promise that I will be a good wife to you." She attempts to slide her arms around his neck, Jon catches her wrists and holds her still as he steps away from her. He looks furious.

"Lady Tila, I already warned you earlier, you are not to touch me! I actually detest you, you will be punished for this treason!" Jon snaps harshly while releasing her. This woman has infuriated him to no end. He is starting to hate her.

"I will make you happy…in every way!" she cries desperately, her eyes now red and puffy from crying.

"I do not need you to make me happy, _I am already a happily married man_!" Jon shouts angrily.

The room falls silent.

Sansa sharply inhales, processing what Jon had just admitted to a room full of his bannerman. Dany and Jon lock eyes, concern etched on her face. The shocked tension radiating off of Tyrion enough to cause her concern as well.

Jon smiles at his beautiful wife, he no longer gives a fuck what anyone thinks.

"It is true, Queen Daenerys Targaryen and I have solidified our union. We were married in front of the Weirwood tree, and our marriage has been consummated. She is your queen, just as I am your king." Jon says firmly before moving to stand next to his wife.

Dany and Jon smile at each other, joining hands.

"Let me remind you, she has brought much more than I could possibly bring to her through our union. The dragonglass was mined and transported here by her men, as well as her armies and her dragons," Jon reminds them. "We have a fighting chance because of your queen."

"Aye! The Queen of the North!" Lyanna Mormont is the first to yell. Immediately others in the room join, as eventually the shouts become, 'The King and Queen of the North'!

Jon and Dany share a small smile, relieved their large secret is out in the open. Bran and Arya again identify each and every Karstark that was part of plot, they are gathered in order to be led to the dungeon.

"Jon, I will walk with the guards to make sure each and every Karstark makes it into their cell," Arya announces. Jon notices that her eyes quickly move past him. He turns and sees Gendry is the only person over his left shoulder, and he is staring back at Arya just as intently.

Before Jon can answer, Bran loudly interrupts. Bran looks between Arya and Gendry, "Do you two have something to tell Jon? Or myself…or even Daenerys can do it?"

 **++o+ Chapter End +o++**


	7. Chapter 7: Words Matter

**Author's Note:** _Hello readers! It has been a pleasure completing this story. This is the longest chapter of this story – enjoy! See my final note at the end of the chapter._

 ** _Chapter Summary:_** _Jon and Daenerys may be newlyweds, but they still have quite a few things work out between them. And some people just can't take a hint, or see the writing on the wall (Eh hem, LADY TILA!)._

 **CHAPTER 7: Words Matter**

 _'_ _The King and Queen of the North'!_

 _Jon and Dany share a small smile, relieved their large secret is out in the open. Bran and Arya again identify each and every Karstark that was part of plot, they are gathered in order to be led to the dungeon._

 _"_ _Jon, I will walk with the guards to make sure each and every Karstark makes it into their cell," Arya announces. Jon notices that her eyes quickly move past him. He turns and sees Gendry is the only person over his left shoulder, and he is staring back at Arya just as intently._

 _Before Jon can answer, Bran loudly interrupts. Bran looks between Arya and Gendry, "Do you two have something to tell Jon? Or I…or even Daenerys can do it?"_

Dany whirls around to face Bran, who is sitting calmly in his chair and staring at Arya expectantly. The ever cool and collected Arya fumbles with her words, her cheeks instantly turning bright red as she steals a glance at Gendry who happens to be standing a few feet behind Jon. Gendry had been talking with Davos before the commotion had occurred.

Both Jon and Sansa follow her eyes, finally landing on Gendry as well. It is then that Jon remembers the exchange that Dany and Arya had right before Dany left to go to the Great Hall.

"Daenerys? What is Bran talking about? Have you and Arya been keeping a secret from _me?"_ Jon asks his wife incredulously.

Her eyes widen as she sees the hurt in his eyes. There is no way she will lie to him now, but she can't open her mouth to admit it either She has been married less than 24 hours and she has been keeping a huge secret from him. Did she lie? No. But she knows…that she purposely kept information from him that would have been something that he wanted to know. Something, that as his wife…she should have been honest with him about.

"Well?" he repeats, studying her face closely. Jon wants an answer.

Lady Tila, who was still reeling from the revelation that the King of the North has secretly been married all this time, watches their exchange. Tila had been standing a few feet away and reads the queen's body language easily. She catches on that the dragon queen has kept a large secret from Jon, and apparently one that will make him very angry.

Walking back to the King and smiling sweetly, Lady Tila makes her move. "Jon, it's not too late for us. I know I will make you a good wife, we are the same. Both from the North. I know I will make you a better wife than this-" Lady Tila begins as Dany charges to stand directly in front of her, basically forcing Jon to take a step back.

"How dare you even speak to my husband, you manipulative tramp!" Dany hisses angrily, her eyes flashing with rage.

"It's pretty funny to hear you call me a manipulator, at the exact moment the King is finding out what a liar you have been with him!" Lady Tila snaps back, she is not afraid of this woman.

"I am not-" Dany hisses scathingly to the Northern beauty standing tall before her, then catching herself. "I suggest you shut your mouth before I have you served to my dragons for lunch," Dany shouts coldly, giving the young maiden a menacing glower while stepping even closer to her. At that exact moment Drogon releases a loud shriek from outside the castle, sensing his mother's fury. Dany has had enough of this woman to last a lifetime. Causing most people in the Great Hall to look around nervously.

Lady Tila gasps in horror, finally understanding the Dragon Queen's threat.

"Enough!" Jon snaps, guiding Daenerys away while commanding his guards to take all of the guilty Karstarks to the dungeons. "I don't want to even have to look at any of these people again."

Sansa and Jon share a look, before demanding that Arya and Gendry meet with them in the small council room. Davos follows, along with Bran. Arya is silent as she walks, she knows that things are about to get heated. Jon's arm around Dany heavy-handedly as they leave the room.

Once in the small council room Jon steps away from Daenerys to corner Gendry, and demand to know what is going on between him and his little sister.

"Um, your grace…." Gendry mumbles, he is extremely nervous as both Jon and Sansa glare at him with unspoken accusation in their eyes. Gendry didn't want Jon to find out, not like this.

"Jon! Enough, you are being ridiculous," Arya says while pushing her way in between them.

"Arya, what did Bran mean? Just tell us!" Sansa says, her immediate concern is that this man took advantage of Arya right under her nose. "And what does _the queen_ have to do with this?"

Arya and Daenerys lock eyes, both frowning. Arya knows that Jon is going to be semi-hysterical when he finds out, and it will only be made worse when it is revealed that his wife knew and didn't tell him.

"Gendry and I...are together," Arya says lamely, hoping that the subject can be dropped after that.

"Together?" Jon snaps. "What in seven hells does that mean? Gendry just arrived to Winterfell two days ago, how _together_ could you possibly be?"

Arya's cheeks flush a deep red, both Sansa and Jon frown while processing her reaction.

"Did you touch my little sister?!" Jon hisses while facing Gendry again.

"I swear, I love your sister," Gendry says weakly, he is more frightened by the look of disdain and rage on Lady Sansa's face as she also steps closer. He has never seen a woman look so angry.

"You love Arya? That is wonderful news!" Sansa says with a semi-hysterical shrill. "Since you love her, then we can rest assured that you didn't dishonor her take her maidenhood within 24 hours of seeing her again. Correct?!"

Gendry's eyes widen, processing Lady Sansa's cloaked accusation. Gendry opens and closes his mouth a few times, not knowing how to respond.

"You son of bitch! How dare you!" Jon shouts as Davos rushes to stand in between the two men this time.

"I want to hear him say it, what exactly happened between Gendry and Arya?" Sansa snaps. "Jon, let him speak!"

"It's none of anyone's damned business what happened between Gendry and me!" Arya shouts. "Don't say a word, Gendry! Not one damned word!"

"Fine! It's true, Arya and I had sex," Gendry blurts at the same time. Even Davos rolls his eyes over how Gendry always divulges information.

"Arya!" Sansa snaps at her sister, she looks furious.

"What are your intentions? You took my sister's virginity and thought what?" Jon shouts loudly, his face red with rage. Arya is so young, and there is still a part of him that sees her as the little girl he last saw when he first left Winterfell. "The world is ending, so oh well! I will just fuck her?"

"Jon, please calm down," Dany whispers quietly, placing her hand on his arm. Jon snatches his arm away, he looks so mad.

"I want the truth from you," Jon demands, turning to face his wife. "Did you know about them? Arya did what, confided in you?"

Dany frowns, her eyes sad. She doesn't know how to answer him.

"Why the hell would Arya go to Daenerys?" Sansa snaps, annoyed that Jon is trying to make this about him and his wife. "I want to hear what Gendry's intentions are!"

"Arya didn't confide in Daenerys," Bran says in a monotone voice. "The queen had the misfortune of walking in on them right as Gendry was- - -"

"Bran!" Arya screeches. "Seven hells, will you shut the hell up!"

Daenerys scowls towards Bran, her patience with his loose lips is wearing very thin.

Jon looks so disgusted, subconsciously moving away from Daenerys without even thinking about it. His mind racing as to what Dany had walked in on them doing. Disgusted at the images in his mind, while also very annoyed that she kept this information from him.

"You knew about this?" Sansa frowns at Daenerys, feeling even more betrayed. Sansa had felt a recent kinship with the queen, especially during the wedding preparations.

With Jon frowning at her, and knowing that there is no way to avoid the truth coming out, Daenerys nods her head to confirm that she knew previously.

Sansa scoffs harshly before turning her attention back to Gendry and Arya. Jon just frowns, the hurt and disappointment flashing across his face.

"Everyone, what has been done….has been done. Let's all calm down and talk about what comes next," Davos says calmly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I want to know what Gendry's _intentions_ are in regards to Arya!" Jon says coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"I love your sister, I want to marry her," Gendry says, moving to stand next to Arya. "But she turned me down!"

"What?" Jon asks, now looking to his youngest sister. "Arya, is this true?"

"Yes, it's true! I just don't see the point, I told Gendry I would think about it," Arya says simply.

"What is there to think about? You slept with him!" Sansa says, her patience waning.

"We are in the middle of a war, I will think about it after we defeat the undead!"

"You will think about it now!" Sansa snaps, facing off with Arya.

"Sansa and Arya, stop! We need to discuss this privately, _just family_ ," Jon says as he stares at his two sisters that seem moments away from tearing the other's throat out.

"Everyone, if you could please excuse us. I would like a word alone with my siblings," Jon says stoically.

"What about me?" Gendry says while being met with scowls from Jon and Sansa for daring to even speak.

"Gendry, please just give me some time with my brothers and sister," Arya asks gently. "I will come find you after."

Gendry accepts it, as he and Davos begin to walk out. Davos rushing him out of the room while shooting Jon an apologetic look.

Jon has moved to the window, brooding as he tries to calm himself. Daenerys stands awkwardly for a moment before realizing that Jon doesn't want her there. He was very specific, he wants to be alone with his _siblings._

Dany frowns, but walks out without saying a word. She knows that Arya is preoccupied with her own issue while both Jon and Sansa have made it pretty clear that they are upset with her for keeping the secret.

Walking through the halls of Winterfell, she knows that she must keep her cool. Although she knew Jon would be upset, she was not expecting him to be so harsh.

There is still a lot to be done before the war begins, she reminds herself while trying to distract herself.

 **++o++**

The day has passed quickly, Daenerys spending most of it with her advisors. She also went on a short ride with Drogon to patrol, there was no sign of the undead as of yet. Jon had managed to avoid her all day.

As Dany returns to Winterfell and rushes to her room in order to change for dinner she runs into Arya in the hallway. The women smile at each other, Dany's smile not quite reaching her eyes. Seeing Jon's sister reminds her how upset he was when she last saw him earlier that afternoon.

"I've been looking for you, I wanted to say sorry," Arya says slowly. "I wish I could explain Bran and why he does the things he does. But I don't understand it myself."

"Yes, he is quite something. I am trying not to take it personally, but he keeps making my personal life more and more difficult!" Dany says with a smile, trying to make light of the situation even though she is very irritated.

"I understand, but he also helped prove Jon's innocence regarding the Lady Tila situation," Arya defends her brother. Although she is furious with him, she is still loyal to Bran. "But I just wish I had been able to talk to Jon and Sansa before… Well, I am sorry you got dragged into this."

"It's ok, you don't need to apologize," Dany assures her. "May I ask how your family meeting went?"

"Well, Gendry and I are getting married tomorrow!" Arya laughs, she does seem to be amused. "It was really important to Jon and Sansa, my honor and all. Although they are both really upset about my having sex before marriage, and probably the fact it happened right under their noses makes it so much worse. But Gendry is thrilled, he wishes he would have told them earlier had he known they would insist on marriage."

Daenerys smiles at the young woman while saying goodbye, she is relieved that Arya looks genuinely happy about her upcoming wedding. Dany wants to ask her what mood Jon is in now, but she holds back. Daenerys also decides she doesn't want to pull Arya into the middle of her marriage, that wouldn't be fair to her. She knows she will need to face Jon soon enough.

Or maybe she won't. Jon didn't seem to want her around earlier, he made it very clear that he wanted to have a family meeting. A family meeting that didn't include her.

Dany wishes that it didn't hurt so much. And logically she knows that Jon has every right to be upset with her. But the way that he ignored her and then stressed who he wanted in that meeting made her feel as though she wasn't important to him.

Changing in her room she can tell that Jon has not been by, the room has been turned over and the sheets are clean. There is no longer any sign of him ever having been there. Biting her lip, Daenerys prepares quickly for dinner. The knock at her door startling her from her thoughts.

Opening the door to find Tyrion and Sansa standing there, waiting to escort her to dinner.

"Your Grace, Jon will be waiting for us outside of the Great Hall. It is important for the Northern Lords to see you enter together, as they just learned of your marriage," Tyrion says smoothly. Tyrion has made it a point to keep Daenerys busy all day, he had no doubt already heard of the tension between the King and Queen.

Sansa nods quickly, she is quiet and has not looked at the queen in the face. Dany assumes she is still annoyed as well.

As they walk quietly through the halls they approach Jon and Davos who are deep in conversation. Davos nods politely to Daenerys as he takes his leave to enter the Great Hall. Tyrion and Sansa entering behind Davos. Leaving Jon and Dany to stand alone in the hallway.

"Hello," Jon says stiffly, glancing at her briefly before turning away. His coldness is like a knife in Dany's heart.

"Jon… I am sorry I didn't to tell you about Arya and Gendry," Dany begins, then pausing as Jon's eyes get dark and narrow as he looks back at his wife.

"Are you sorry you didn't tell me, or are you sorry that I found out?" Jon hisses angrily.

Daenerys flinches at his tone, she can see that he is both hurt and angry.

Jon signs, rubbing his chin in frustration. "Look, we need to get in there and eat dinner. I am announcing Arya's wedding. The North needs something to celebrate."

"Fine, let's go."

The King and Queen enter the Great Hall, all eyes upon them as they walk through the room towards their seats.

They eat quietly, Jon talking with Davos while Dany speaks quietly with Tyrion. Dany feels Jon's body stiffen as Gendry and Arya enter the Great Hall, hand in hand. They look happy, smiling as they sit at one of the side tables.

Shortly after Jon stands to announce the wedding of Arya Stark to Gendry Waters. Jon welcomes all of the guests at Winterfell to join them in celebration tomorrow to witness their union. Jon sits sullenly after he is done speaking. Sansa also frowns while sitting at her seat. Daenerys rolls her eyes at how silly both Jon and Sansa are being. It is not as though Arya found a married man to steal or some criminal. But then Dany remembers how protective both Jon and Sansa are of their younger siblings. Dany is lost in thought as she places a piece of bread into her mouth, trying to chew quickly before swallowing. Her anxiety growing as the moments of silence with Jon pass.

"Bran said you walked in on them… Did that happen when you went to get Arya for our wedding?" Jon asks quietly.

"Yes," Dany answers, picking at her food. The thought of eating making her feel sick. She hates the tension between them.

Jon shakes his head, huffing air out through his nose. "What did you see?"

Her brows furrowing in confusion, "What?"

"What did you see? I mean, where they actually..?" Jon snaps at her.

"What did I see? Are you kidding?" Dany laughs coldly, feeling her stomach roll. Part of her worries that Jon is losing his damn mind.

"I wish you had told me right away. But I am glad this is funny to you," Jon grumbles sarcastically. "I can see how guilty you feel about the situation."

"You want to know what I saw, how about we do a reenactment later?!" Dany utters snidely.

"No thank you, I'm not interested," Jon chastises while taking a large drink from his ale, not even looking at his wife. He is so damned angry with her.

Dany frowns while looking at her plate, taking his statement to mean he has no desire to be with her. Tears sting her eyes as her fork manipulates the food on her plate. Jon has turned his attention to Sansa as she has approached his other side and is speaking rapidly in his ear. Sansa has been very cold to Dany since finding out she knew about Arya and Gendry.

As the meal proceeds, it is asked what King Jon plans to do with the Karstarks that are in the dungeon. Jon answers angrily that if they have any hope of mercy, it is not the day that he should make any decisions about the plotting idiots. His angry response silences the room. He is in a terrible mood, and it is obvious to many. Some Northerners stealing glances at the queen before turning away. Daenerys can only assume they wonder if his marriage is what is making him so unhappy.

As the dinner winds down the pair continue to sit quietly as loud chatter occurs around them. It is then that a loud laugh echoes through the hall, Bronn and Jamie are sitting at the same table as Missandei and Jorah. From across the room it suddenly becomes obvious that Bronn is trying to charm the lovely Missandei. Bronn attempts to bring her right hand to his lips for a kiss. She smiles politely and pulls her hand away before he can succeed.

Daenerys smirks, remembering that Grey Worm is with the Unsullied camp this evening but had already made plans to return to the castle in order to spend the evening with Missandei tonight. Dany has made it a point to ensure the lovers have as much quality time together as possible with the Undead's approach upon them. Bronn probably has no idea that he doesn't have a hope in seven hells to get anywhere with the queen's beautiful advisor.

"Well, it looks like Missandei is enjoying herself with Bronn," Jon comments. He seems amused by Bronn's antics, as the table is in laughter as he tries to sweet talk Missandei.

"I am sure she is just amused. Her heart belongs to Grey Worm, Bronn has no chance," Dany shares, realizing that Jon most likely has no knowledge of the relationship between her advisor and the leader of her army.

"Wait….what?" Jon stutters, suddenly looking shocked. His eyes searching Dany's face for a trace of jest. "But Grey Worm…he is an unsullied? He doesn't have a..."

"A cock?" Dany finishes with mirth, amused at Jon's reaction. His astonishment is obvious.

"Grey Worm is a skilled warrior and loyal, I am just shocked. I mean..." Jon struggles to find the words. "Without a cock, they will never… I mean…wow. They will never have sex, they will never have kids even."

Dany recoils painfully, her immediate scowl evident as she quickly turns away. This time she is unable to control her tears. Hearing Jon mention his shock that a woman would want a man _that can't give her a child_ immediately making her feel sick.

Jon realizes what he said, he was just talking he never meant it at a slight. "Dany- -" he begins, reaching over to place his hand on top of hers.

Daenerys bristles, yanking her hand away as though he had burned her. "Don't touch me." She may have felt bad all day about the secret she kept, but between his comments about Grey Worm and his treatment of her…she has finally had enough. She is now furious.

Jon lowers his eyes in with regret, realizing how hurtful his words must have been. He doesn't care about a baby, all he cares about his having Dany. Even when he is angry with her, she is still the only woman he loves…she is still his everything. Jon doesn't know what to say, racking his brain for the right words to apologize and explain himself.

Clearing her throat in order to calm herself before speaking, "I need air. I think you should sleep in your own chambers tonight. I don't want to see you."

His mouth dropping open, the thought of not sleeping by her side didn't even occur to him.

 _She can't be serious. The hells I will stay away from my wife tonight!_

Opening his mouth to speak he is stunned into silence as she glares at him before getting up and leaving the Great Hall. Her face full of contempt as a warning to him.

As Jon slowly stands up, realizing many eyes are on him, he forces a smile as he calmly walks towards the exit of the Great Hall. He doesn't want to make it obvious that he is concerned about the queen and how she just left the room without so much as a smile or good evening to any of their people.

As Jon is about to reach the door he sees Sam struggling to get past people while rushing towards him.

"Jon! Finally, I have not been able to find you all day," Sam stutters. "We need to talk."

 **++o++**

Daenerys finds herself standing in the courtyard once again, noting the irony as it is snowing softly again. She is brought back to the day before, when she had seen her first snow. The desperation and sadness she felt over Jon's _rejection_ still painful to remember. She never dreamed that she would be married to Jon Snow the following day…nor that she would again be in a position of feeling so alone and unloved.

 _Is this what marriage to Jon is going to be like? Enduring his cold brooding while also feeling inferior and worthless because I can't give a King a pack of heirs? Or even just one child to hold in his arms._

 _Maybe this was a mistake, I love him…but how this man has the ability to deeply wound me._

 _I think I would rather be alone._

Wiping a tear from her cheek Dany then wraps her cloak tightly around herself. Very sad over the situation, while also surprised at the strong emotions she is feelings. She feels as though her reactions are spinning out of control, more so than she ever remembers. Maybe it is her great love for this man that is consuming her thoughts and desires.

Suddenly Daenerys feels Jon standing quietly beside her, she looks up from the ground to lock eyes with her husband. The man she loves, but she also feels great sadness towards. She notes how gloomy he looks, the previous anger she had faced all day is no longer there. The snowflakes catching in his dark hair, as his eyes dive into her.

"I was so sad the first time I saw snow falling, I felt there was no hope for us," Dany admits softly. "You had just tossed me aside, as though I was nothing. Or even worse, a terrible mistake you had made."

Jon inhales sharply, feeling a deep pang in his chest. He will always regret what happened between them when he first found out about his true heritage. But what Jon Snow does know for sure, he loves his wife and he will never stop fighting for her.

"Daenerys, you know I am sorry about hurting you that day and I will always regret the way I acted with you. I don't want to fight anymore. I love you," Jon says firmly. "And I wish I could promise you that we will never fight, or that my actions and words from this moment forward will never hurt you again…but I don't think that would be honest of me to say."

Placing his hand to her cheek and turning her to face him, Jon takes in her magnificence. She is stunning, even when standing out in the cold snow, and her eyes sad…she is the most beautiful woman he has ever known.

"What I can promise you, my beloved wife, we will have fights and disagreements. But I will always love you, exactly as you are. And I will always fight for us, our marriage, and our family. You are the only person that truly makes me happy," Jon says, relived as her eyes soften.

Dany finally nods and smiles, processing his declaration of love. She knows he is a good and honest man. He means every word he said, and more importantly she can feel his devotion. Jon leans in slowly, pressing his lips against hers as the snow falls all around them. It is cold, but suddenly it is not something either feel.

"Besides, as you are so stubborn, I am sure there will be many fights in our future," Jon teases before quickly giving her another kiss to silence her as she prepares to argue. "Many, many arguments I imagine."

"You are just as stubborn as I am, Jon Snow!" Dany laughs as her husband opens his cloak to pull her closer and then wraps it around her. "Are you ever going to forgive me, for not telling you about Arya and Gendry?" She finally asks.

Jon frowns softly, but the anger is no longer there. "I am pretty sure you could do anything to me, Daenerys Targaryen, and I will always forgive you. So my answer is of course," Jon presses his forehead against hers, his eyes studying her as he gathers his thoughts. "It hurt me deeply that you kept such an important secret from me, you _know how special Arya is to me._ I was so hurt, while also being extremely angry at the situation as a whole."

Dany nods, she knows this to be true. She knew the moment that he found out, that she had betrayed his trust in her. She does regret it now, she should have demanded that Arya tell Jon immediately or stood her ground that she would not keep it from him.

"Yes, it really bothers me what happened between Arya and Gendry… But I also know it wasn't fair of me to take it out on you, which is what I did. And I am sorry for that. Even more than being angry, I regret pushing you away. I know that was the worst part, when I excluded you."

Dany realizes Jon is right, when he didn't want to see her…it hurt. She would have preferred angry words over being dismissed. She nods in agreement, that really was the worst part.

"Can you forgive me, wife? Especially if I work to earn your forgiveness?" Jon smiles wickedly. It has not escaped his attention how cold she must be, his hands gliding over her breasts and feeling her hardened nipples through her dress.

"I do forgive you, and I love you forever, Jon Snow. But how do you plan to earn my forgiveness?" she teases, feeling excitement in the pit of her stomach. Her desire for him is growing rapidly.

"We will always fight, but more importantly, together we will fight hard to love and to save _our people,"_ Jon promises his wife as he guides her through the courtyard to the closed area where the horse stalls are, he knows from earlier that day that there are quite a few open ones that are being used to store the overflow of grains.

"I am committed to that, nor do I ever want to miss out on life moments with you again," Dany whispers as Jon's hands roam up and down her body, feeling a thrill at how his eyes get dark with lust.

"Never, now let me show you how serious I am about truly earning your forgiveness, my queen," Jon growls as he easily picks her up to sit her on a stack of bags of grain.

Dany giggles as Jon roughly pulls her butt to the edge of the large bag, it is very sturdy, but not too hard to be uncomfortable for her. "My King…what on earth do you think we are going to do here?"

"I have been an awful brute today, and that was also just after you had to endure that terrible scene between me and the Karstarks," Jon says sensibly while pushing her skirts up to her waist and then running his hand up and down her slit over her small clothes. "I need to show repentance for my poor behavior. My queen should demand it from me."

"Jon…" Dany moans softly as he gently pulls her small clothes down her legs, the cool air hitting her bare legs and sex. "It is so public here, please…what if…"

Dany gasps loudly, her concerns forgotten as Jon dips his head to capture her bundle of nerves between his lips. She mewls in protest at how quickly and aggressively he begins pleasuring her, she is so sensitive that she almost bucks him off of her with her feet. Jon catches her legs and pushes them over his shoulders so that she is essentially pulling him closer to her as her legs shake with pleasure.

Dany leans back, resting on her elbows to watch her husband vigorously pleasuring her with his mouth while his hands rub up and down her thighs soothingly. Dany no longer cares where they are, all that matters to her in that moment is Jon Snow and what that magnificent man is doing to her.

"Jon…yes, my love…please don't stop," Dany cries loudly, reaching to hold his head closer as she desperate withers under his lips. "I'm so close, so close, so close…" She whimpers, before biting her lip to attempt to control the animalistic cries that escape her lips. She is no longer able to form words as Jon increases the pleasure giving gestures he makes with his tongue and lips, even carefully using his teeth.

Dany gasps loudly as her orgasm crashes over her, tears even falling down her face as she whimpers while whispering her husband's name over and over. Jon smiles against her sex before he resumes gently kissing and licking her, tracing slow patterns around her bundle and then up and down her entire core.

Once she is able to breathe again Dany sits up and pulls Jon towards her, "Did you think you were done making amends?"

Jon's eyes widen as he chuckles, immediately excited that Daenerys wants _more._ Jon smiles smugly before dipping his head to resume pleasing her with his mouth, but she stops him.

"I want you to fuck me, right here and right now," Dany growls while reaching down and sliding her hand to feel his thick, hard cock over his breeches. She is not disappointed at how aroused and ready her husband is. "Don't hold back, my _King."_

"Seven hells, Daenerys. You make me crazy," Jon hisses as he roughly pulls her off of the stack of grain bags with one arm, while both of her hands and his other loosen the strings to his breeches. His thick cock springs out, and with one movement he pins her against the wall while lifting her legs to wrap around his waist. "Hold on tight."

Dany's eyes hooded with lust, she barely is able to nod in agreement before Jon thrusts his cock into her wet folds. Both crying out as he is finally fully seated inside of her. Wrapping her body tightly around him, Dany embraces him as he holds her against the wall. Holding her as though she weighs nothing, Jon pounds roughly into her while resting his head against hers. Their eyes lock as he moves against her, his hands under her thighs while moving her body against his in order to feel the maximum pleasure between them, he takes her fully. In that moment, there is nothing in the word around them, only two people that desperately love each other as they connect to be one.

"Is this what you had in mind, my beautiful queen?" Jon murmurs as his hips snap roughly, the sound of slapping skin ringing out clearly in the quiet cold night.

Their eyes locked, Dany is again unable to speak. She nods pitifully as her body begins to shake with pleasure. Jon smiles proudly before kissing his wife passionately, knowing she is very close.

Snaking one hand between them he makes a V with his fingers to move apart the flesh that hides her clit, exposing it so that with each movement she can enjoy direct stimulation. Dany immediately reacts, crying out loudly and then biting Jon's shoulder as he takes her vigorously. Her orgasm causing her to see stars and she clings to him for dear life.

Jon slows his pace, knowing she may need a moment to calm down after her peak of pleasure. Once she is ready she gently kisses his shoulder, concentrating on the large bite mark she made. Jon grunts in acknowledgement before he resumes pounding into his wife.

Her soft moans encouraging him to increase his pace has he chases his climax. Finally he pushes her roughly against the wall while slightly bending his knees, he then takes her with quick and shallow thrusts as she holds on to him until Jon groans as he shoves deep into her while releasing his seed, his hands then kneading her breasts roughly as he kisses her neck, biting her once as he jerks inside of her.

"Fuck, that was so good," Jon whispers quietly, kissing her neck gently before licking the mark he left.

Dany attempts to stand as her legs wobble, she leans against the wall while grabbing onto to Jon's arm for support. Her eyes dazed and glassy, she nods carefully. Jon smiles and kisses her slowly before the couple begin to get redressed and clean up.

Before leaving the stalls Jon pulls Daenerys close one last time. Rubbing her arms and back while peppering her face with small kisses, her laughter only encouraging him.

Dany places her palm against his cheek, studying the man she loves. It was such a long day, she tries to process the feelings of desperation that she felt. To even go as far as questioning her future with Jon, was just unlike her. Looking back she can't fully explain what made her so emotional. It was unexpected and strange.

"What are you thinking about?" Jon teases, tickling her side to get her to giggle.

"Honestly? I don't know if it is a married thing, but my _emotions have been all over the place!"_ Dany admits sheepishly. "I don't even feel like myself. Maybe it is a new quality of being a wife."

Jon nods in understanding, before his eyes widen while remembering his conversation with Sam before he ran out of the Great Hall.

"What is it, Jon?" Dany asks, seeing the concern on his face. "Now you seem to be the one with something important on your mind."

"Aye. Sam approached me, he had some suspicions after speaking with you at breakfast this morning."

"Suspicions'?" Dany asks quickly, not understanding what Sam could possibly mean.

"Sam and Gilly, well they would like to examine you more thoroughly," Jon shares carefully. Noting the look of confusion on Dany's face.

Jon blushes before continuing, "Well, after what you just said, it occurs to me that it is possible, that you have been more emotional as of late because you are pregnant."

Daenerys stiffens, Jon's words causing her to react with anxiety. She immediately feels the pressure, remembering his comments about Grey Worm.

"My love, listen to me….please. I do not long for a child, before you I never dreamed I would have love, a future, companionship, and the most amazing fucking sex I had never even dreamed existed…" Jon smiles at her as she laughs. His words making her feel better.

"Sam suspects you may be with child, which is why he wants to examine you," Jon adds carefully. "If you are, I will be happy. If you aren't, I told you – all that I need is _you in my life._ It is you that completes my world. Well you…and the amazing fucking sex that we have."

Dany laughs and gives Jon a playful shove, then processing what Jon just said. She had been concentrating on the part about the great sex.

"Wait, Sam already thinks that I may be…." She can't even finish the sentence.

"I told him your concerns, also the specifics you shared with me about your history…and yes, he still strongly believes that you are with child," Jon shares cautiously. Jon doesn't want to set his wife up for disappointment, but he also needs to be honest with her. "Will you see Sam and Gilly? They said they would be willing to see you this evening, no matter how late."

"Yes, of course. Let's go now," Dany says meekly, her heart racing.

Jon takes her arm in his, walking through the snowy courtyard in order to find Sam's chambers.

Dany feels nervous…and also excited.

 _Could it be? A baby, a beautiful baby of the North and South._

 _A new Targaryen to join them._

 _A child for them both to love, part of her and the man she adores._

 **+++o+++**

Dany and Jon move quickly through the halls laughing and stopping to kiss passionately every so often. They can hardly contain their joy.

Sam and Gilly confirmed that Daenerys is indeed pregnant. She most likely conceived one of the first nights on the boat from Dragonstone. All this time their heir has been safely growing in her womb as the couple muddled through their challenges.

After a moment of shock and disbelief at finding out he was going to be a father, Jon then kissed his wife desperately. Sam and Gilly finally clearing their throats loudly to remind the King that he was not alone with his wife. Jon apologized and then told them that they would discuss more tomorrow, rushing his wife out of their room. All agreed to keep this quiet, although Sam had warned them that Bran would probably be making the announcement soon enough.

Guiding his wife through the halls, while she is wrapped in his arms Jon ponders how awful it would have been if he had allowed the truth of his parentage to separate him from the woman he loves and his child. Jon cringes at how close he came to losing them both.

"Jon? What's wrong?" Dany asks softy, pulling him to sit by the raging fire in her chambers as they had just arrived. She is grateful Missandei remembered to have her room ready for sleep as she had instructed before arriving to dinner.

"I was just thinking about our fights these last two days…the thought that I could have stupidly lost you both makes me sick," Jon admits.

Daenerys nods in understanding, placing a soft kiss to his lips to assure him that he hasn't lost her, and she is still his.

The couple kiss slowly and lovingly, stripping off all of their clothes as Jon kneels before his wife. Sharing loving kisses and caresses to her flat stomach Jon whispers sweet nothings to their baby as Dany runs her fingers through his black curls. They make love tenderly, holding each other while feeling immense pleasure during their deep love and connection.

Jon holds her closely as they attempt to sleep. Her mind wandering to all of the possibilities of what their baby will have. _Hair, straight or curly, silver or back…_

"Will you still want me, when you are heavy with my child?" Jon asks softly, pondering how the pregnancy will affect her and their marriage. He will do anything she asks, but he also dreads losing these moments with her.

Leaning up to kiss him in reassurance, "Jon! Yes, I promise you. A million times yes, I will always want you," Dany giggles. "You know how much I enjoy our 'amazing fucking sex' right?"

Jon smiles, remembering who he is married to. Daenerys knows she doesn't even need to ask Jon the question in return, she has no doubt his desire for her will remain strong.

As Daenerys and Jon snuggle in order to fall to sleep a sudden thought crosses her mind.

"Jon, what will happen with the Karstarks? Lady Tila?" Dany spits the woman's name with venom in her voice.

"Hmmm. When was the last time Drogon had a really good meal?" Jon teases, as Dany rolls her eyes with annoyance. She can only imagine the fear of their people if she actually fed that tramp to her Drogon.

"I don't care about that idiotic family right now, they can rot in their cells a while longer. I will probably release them right as our front line leaves to fight the undead. They can make themselves useful there," Jon says matter-of-factly.

Dany snorts, the idea of Lady Tila in battle making her chuckle. Instead her mind wanders….

Maybe Lady Tila could be a good meal for their dragons.

 **++o+ Story End +o++**

 **Author's Note:** _Thank you for reading this story and I really appreciate those of you that take a moment to comment and encourage me to write and share my fanfics. It is very motivating and means a lot to me. The Cloak and now Uncloaked have been a lot of fun to finish and share my "fantasy" GoT Jonerys angst and love with you. Just a small heads up, I am switching back to my Divergent passion for a bit. I actually have a full story roughly outlined for Jonerys that I plan to write when I circle back. I am REALLY excited about the concept as it is something I have not personally seen yet. Stay tuned and be sure to follow me as an author to get the updates. There will be some FourTris/Divergent up first._

 _Have a wonderful Easter, much love, FourTrisHEA_


End file.
